Une admiration sans bornes
by Marluuna
Summary: HydeXYasu... Le chanteur d'Acid Black Cherry finit par rencontrer son idole, et il se lie d'amitié avec lui... Seulement entre l'admiration irraisonnée, l'amitié, les sentiments se mélangent chez Yasu...
1. Le jour tant attendu

**Et oui, une nouvelle fic, encore... Je crois que ce pairing devrait faire plaisir à quelqu'un, ne ? Alors je vais tâcher de m'appliquer... Ce premier chapitre est relativement court, et c'est fait exprès :)**

**Le jour tant attendu**

Ce soir là, il ne faisait pas le malin. Novembre 2006. 23h précises. Il devait se rappeler de ce soir là toute sa vie. Il faut bien comprendre l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, pour comprendre sa réaction future. Mais tout d'abord, plantons le décor. Une grande salle, et un décor de fête. Des tables dressées, visiblement pour un buffet froid. De l'autre côté, toujours des tables, mais pour les boissons cette fois-ci. Et au milieu de la pièce, une tonne d'invités qui discutaient gaiement. Certains connus, d'autres pas. C'était... Bon déjà, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces soirées huppées, mais à la limite, comme il était d'heureuse nature, ça ne l'effrayait pas plus que cela... Mais alors là, dire qu'il était terrifié aurait été en-dessous de la réalité ! D'ailleurs, une folle envie de poser sa coupe de champagne là et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes le prenait tout à coup... Mais flancher maintenant, alors qu'il rêvait de cet instant depuis des années... 23h02. Bon sang, combien de temps restait-il ? Peu importe de toute façon : ce ne serait jamais assez pour se préparer.

Voilà où en était Yasu, 31 ans, chanteur de son état. Chanteur à la popularité incontestable, au charisme certain, au tempérament agréable... et qui en ce moment même, oubliait pourtant jusqu'à son nom. Qu'on se le dise : ce n'est pas parce qu'on est soi-même connu, qu'on n'a pas d'admiration pour quelqu'un qui l'est au moins tout autant. Et face à ce genre de personnes, on redevient un simple fan, aussi bête et vulnérable que les autres, anonymes ceux-là. Yasu, c'était exactement cela. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ni n'était d'une quelconque timidité... Pas plus que la normale, disons. Pourtant, dès qu'on évoquait le sujet, il perdait déjà tous ses moyens. Ca faisait des années, déjà. C'était arrivé un soir. Un soir alors que Janne Da Arc connaîssait déjà le succès... Il avait été si préoccupé par tout cela, il avait travaillé si dur qu'il s'était plus ou moins coupé du monde extérieur, ne s'accordant que le minimum de repos. Et ce soir là, alors qu'il était encore assez jeune, il s'était autorisé une soirée à ne rien faire, à part mettre la télé en fond sonore... En même temps, il se préparait à manger... Et alors qu'il dosait les poignées de pâtes à mettre dans l'eau bouillante, son attention fut portée sur la télé, qu'il voyait bien de là où il était. Un clip passait, et la chanson lui était inconnue. Mais il trouva la voix magnifique. En une seconde, il releva brusquement la tête pour fixer l'écran. C'était vraiment beau. Simplement beau. Absolument incroyable, juste par le timbre de voix. Et ainsi, machinalement, il mis au moins 3 poignées de pâtes en trop dans son eau.

_Ah merde ! _Ronchonna-t-il en s'en rendant compte.

Mais à la limite, peu lui importait... Il contourna la table pour venir se planter devant la télé, et lire les inscriptions en bas à gauche de l'écran : L'Arc en ciel, '_Lies and Truth'_... Ah oui ! Ce fameux groupe qui faisait tant parler de lui en ce moment ! A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'écouter, comme il passait plus de temps à créer sa musique plutôt qu'à prendre connaissance de ce qui se faisait aujourd'hui... Mais il savait qui ils étaient, bien sûr. Leur ascension était fulgurante, impossible de ne pas en avoir entendu au moins parler. Et effectivement, cette musique était très sympa à entendre... Mais d'emblée, son regard fut happé par le chanteur. De la même façon que quelques secondes auparavant, c'étaient ses oreilles, qui étaient charmées par la voix... Là, ses yeux furent incapables de se poser ailleurs. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher... Ce qui était ridicule d'ailleurs, car depuis quand regardait-il de cette façon un autre homme ? Mais Hyde devait à compter de ce jour, tenir une place particulière pour lui, alors même qu'il ne le connaîssait pas personnellement. C'était un type jeune visiblement, au physique très fin, surtout comparé à la voix grave qui était la sienne... Ce type dans le petit écran... Il le trouva absolument magnifique. Incroyable. Chaque fois qu'il devait parler de lui à l'avenir, il employerait ce mot. Il était resté là jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, déçu qu'elle finisse si vite... Et il voulait en entendre d'autres, absolument. Et ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné à partir de là. Dès le lendemain, il était allé se procurer un album. Et les précédents. Et il suivait dorénavant chacune de leurs sorties. Il était devenu un fervent admirateur de ce groupe et particulièrement de Hyde, le chanteur. Il rêvait de le rencontrer. Pour lui dire quoi ? Ca, aucune importance... Juste le voir 'en vrai', et peut-être même lui demander un autographe. Peut-être lui expliquer quel modèle tant sur le plan humain que professionnel, il avait été pour lui... Tout ce que cet artiste lui avait apporté... Mais Yasu savait qu'une fois devant lui, il ne sortirait rien de tout ça. Pourtant, tout au long de ce qui avait été sa carrière jusque là, s'il avait eu envie de progresser, c'était aussi parce qu'il avait cette motivation étrange. En entendant Hyde chanter, en voyant ses prestations scéniques, il voyait le chemin restant à parcourir... Pour être aussi bon que lui. Et la façon dont le chanteur de L'Arc en ciel envisageait son métier, sa passion... L'entendre parler était toujours passionnant. Il était une personnalité créative, chose que Yasu aimait particulièrement.

Il se retrouvait donc là ce soir, des années après sa découverte. Appuyé contre le mur, à machouiller le même petit four depuis dix bonnes minutes, à regarder sa montre, à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en aller... C'était énorme pour lui. N'importe quelle personne ayant un ou uen idole peut comprendre cela. Ce sentiment d'imaptience, d'excitation... Et en mêem temsp de peur. Car rencontrer quelqu'un, c'est el rendre accessible, le faire descendre du piédestal sur lequel on l'avait placé... Avec tous les risques que cela implique. Il fallait gérer ça, chose difficile pour un garçon aussi entier que l'était Yasu. Le concert de L'Arc en ciel était terminé depuis un petit moment déjà... Ensuite, les membres viendraient ici, pour prendre part à la fête. Etant peu coutumiés de ce genre de choses, c'était assez rare pour que tout le monde attende leur venue avec impatience... Et puis ce soir de novembre, ce n'était pas un concert parmi d'autres, qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils fêtaient leurs quinze ans d'existence. Quel autre soir aurait été plus parfait, pour le rencontrer et le féliciter ?

Et alors qu'il fixait le fond de son verre avec un intérêt grandissant, Yasu fut tiré de sa torpeur par des exclamations de satisfaction de la part des personnes présentes. Il leva subitement la tête et aperçut vers l'entrée, pile dans son champ de vision... Tetsu ! Et il était suivi. Yasu était prudent et il se connaîssait. Il jugea préférable de poser sa coupe sur la table la plus proche, sans quoi elle finirait par s'écraser au sol. Ses mains tremblaient déjà... Et puis il aperçut Ken... Yukihiro... Et enfin Hyde. Son coeur rata un battement, à cetet vision. A cet instant, exit Yasu chanteur etc etc... Il n'y avait plus qu'un fan au bord de l'hystérie, qui était à deux doigts de hurler. Replaçons les choses dans leur contexte, disions-nous donc... Cela faisait des années qu'il visionnait les lives, s'y rendait même, en anonyme... Des années d'admiration qui se concrétisaient en une fraction de seconde... De quoi perdre les boulons et être bon pour un contrôle technique. Au bout de la pièce, les félicitations submergeaient les quatre membres, heureux comme tout, qui répondaient poliement mais avec une joie débordante, à ces marques d'attention. Ils ne purent respirer qu'au bout d'un bo nquart d'heure, où la fête reprit son cour normalement... Un quart d'heure... Soit 15 minutes durant lesquelles Yasu gobait les mouches, incapable de fermer la bouche, de bouger, de parler... Un invité le bouscula en passant, et cela le fit réagir, enfin. Il se sentait exactement comme un gamin, à ce moment là... Il scrutait de là où il était, le chanteur qui avait tenté une attaque en piqué sur des toasts, et qui discutait avec une jeune femme... Il le détaillait des pieds à la tête... La tenue, l'expression... Il n'arrêta que quand il se rendit compte qu'il se comportait vraiment en groupie. Et alors qu'il prit une nouvelle coupe de champagne, un visage sympathique et souriant se planta devant lui :

_Bonjour ! Vous êtes Yasu-kun, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Euh je... Oui..._

Ken ! Mais pourquoi lui parlait-il donc ? Une conversation civilisée s'engagea alors, le guitariste expliquant qu'il aimait beaucoup ce que Yasu faisait... Ce dernier, surpris mais touché, ne put que lui retourner le compliment, complimentant sa dernière composition en date... Il avait du mal à cacher sa passion pour le groupe, ce que Ken repéra bien vite. Il en fut flatté. Et lorsque Hyde passa derrière lui, il lui attrapa le bras et l'amena vers eux :

_Hé Hyde ! J'te présente Yasu-kun !_

Liquéfié. Yasu perdait deux litres d'eau par seconde, littéralement... Ca s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il les avait bien oublié, toutes ces pharses qu'il ruminait depuis des années, pour le jour où il lui parlerait enfin. Là, il ne pouvait que l'observer. Hyde était vêtu d'un jean moulant et d'une chemise blanche assez large, très simple... Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient détachés, et il portait encore le maquillage du concert. Il était tout simplement... Comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Incroyable ! Le mot si cher à Yasu... C'est la première fois -mais pas la dernière- qu'à sa connaîssance, Yasu se mis à rougir parce qu'un homme le regardait. En effet, Hyde le détailla de la tête au pied, tranquillement, sans le moindre tact. Son regard était plutôt engageant, mais trop profond pour ne pas déranger, au bout d'un moment... Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, il inclina la tête et dit simplement :

_Enchanté de vous connaître. Je suis Hyde._

Un peu, que je sais qui tu es !! hurla Yasu intérieurement. Non mais comme s'il avait besoin de se présenter ! « Enchanté de vous connaître » ? Sérieusement ? Bon sang ! Stop là, on ne s'emballe pas ! C'était une simple formule de politesse, pas de quoi s'extasier et ameuter tout le pays. Mais son coeur accélérait la cadence à un rythme des plus effrenés, surtout que Hyde ne le quittait pas des yeux... De près, il était encore plus... Plus... Mieux, quoi. Deux mots de vocabulaire et autant de QI, pas mieux. Il dû faire appel à toutes ses facultés mentales pour ouvrir la bouche et parler :

_En... Enchanté de... Yasu... Je..._

_Je crois qu'il veut dire qu'il est content de te rencontrer, _plaisanta Ken.

Yasu rougit de plus belle, surtout lorsque Hyde lui décrocha un sourire amusé mais pas moqueur, juste compatissant... Une sorte de compréhension qu'il avait, puisqu'il était pas mal timide lui-même. Alors il compatissait. Il hocha de nouveau la tête, sorte de « content de t'avoir parlé », et il s'en alla ailleurs... Et Yasu fut bien incapable d'ajouter mot. Voici comment se déroula leur première rencontre.

**Chapitre très court, j'en conviens, mais bon.. J'me rattraperai :). Alors juste pour clarifier les choses : Yasu est quelqu'un que j'adore, c'est l'un de mes artistes préférés ! Seulement je suis moins callée sur lui que sur Hyde (c'est étonnant XD), donc pardonnez-moi si les infos sont éronnées... Et aussi, j'accentue un trait de caractère chez lui, ce n'est bien évidemment pas ce qu'il est. Quoi que j'ai la preuve vidéo à l'appui : Yasu est la plus grande groupie de Hyde :). Et ce sont de bons amis :)**


	2. Trop d'enthousiasme

**Marine : oui, je sais bien qu'ils ne se sont pas rencontrés de la façon que je décris... J'ai volontairement fait comme ça :). D'ailleurs, ne t'attends pas à ce que ça soit fidèle à la réalité, sur ce qui suivra :). Ca part juste de cette vidéo que j'ai vu et revu, le reste hein... XD**

**Ceci dit, merci beaucoup les gens pour toutes vos reviews ! :). J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaîra !**

**Trop d'enthousiasme**

Imbécile de crétin idiot !... Yasu se traîtait ainsi de tous les noms, tandis que Ken se faisait les demandes et les réponses, nullement inquiété par le mutisme de son 'interlocuteur'. Un interlocuteur qui avait une folle envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, histoire de remettre le petit vélo qui lui trottait dans la tête en état de marche ! Alors comme ça, ça faisait des années qu'il crevait d'envie de voir Hyde de près, de lui parler, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur... et il n'avait réussi qu'à bafouiller et à le regarder s'éloigner au bout d'une minute à peine ? C'était vraiment trop nul ! La honte... Même un fan n'aurait pas été aussi nouille ! Enfin ceci dit, tout n'était pas à jeter, dans cette soirée. Il l'avait quand même vu !... Ca, pour l'avoir vu... à quelques pas de lui, beau à tomber à la renverse -tiens, il se surprit à mettre cette remarque en première place-, avec cette aura spéciale, typique du type qui sort de scène et qui s'est éclaté. Yasu la connaîssait bien, cette sensation, et pour cause ! Et puis il lui avait parlé aussi, enfin si tant est qu'on considère ses paroles vaseuses et désespérantes de banalité comme tel. Bref, il avait réalisé son rêve, en quelque sorte. La déception n'était pas totalement complète...

Et puis d'un coup, c'est comme s'il avait observé la situation d'un oeil extérieur ! Il se trouva complètement ridicule, soudainement. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent, et il maîtrisa un rire naîssant. C'était beaucoup d'excitation pour pas grand chose. Ce type là était humain après tout, allons... Gardons le sens des proportions. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, en fait. Fort heureusement pour lui, Ken alla trouver un autre invité qui l'appelait depuis plusieurs minutes, plus loin dans la pièce... Yasu en profita justement pour s'éclipser, un verre à moitié vide à la main. Plus il avançait à la recherche d'un endroit un peu plus calme, plus il se faisait rire tout seul, pour avoir autant exagéré. Ah ! Une porte ! Il sentit l'air frais jusqu'ici... Regrettant un peu d'être habillé si légèrement, il prit le risque et poussa la porte, se retrouvant ainsi à l'extérieur. Déjà, les rires et bavardages semblaient loin, et il prit une gradne inspiration, content d'avoir un peu de calme... Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie de secours. Donc d'une porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas de l'extérieur. Il trouva à l'intérieur une calle prévue à cet effet et la mis en place, après être sorti complètement.

_Ah, merci bien ! Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir rentrer..._

La voix, pourtant résolument enjouée, lui arracha un petit cri de surprise, tant il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la compagnie ici. Ca semblait presque être le coin où on sortait les poubelles, alors bon... Il se tourna, se disant que la voix en question lui disait vaguement quelque chose, en fait... Et il aperçut alors Hyde, une jambe contre le mur, qui fumait tranquillement tout en bougeant légèrement pour chasser la sensation de froid qui devait commencer à l'envahir. Sur le coup, Yasu en perdit la parole. 'Ridicule', hein ? C'était drôle, comme ses sages résolutions -qui dataient de 2 minutes à peine- semblaient loin... En attendant, normal ou pas, ce gars là lui coupait brutalement toute envie de parler encore une fois, lui qui était un insupportable bavard en temps normal. Avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à répondre, Hyde s'expliqua avec un petit rire gêné :

_Je n'ai pas fait attention... C'est une fois la porte claquée, que je me suis aperçu de ça... Je me voyais déjà appeler les autres au portable pour qu'ils viennent m'ouvrir... La honte ! Vous avez été plus malin que moi._

Tout ça ? Ce flot de paroles débitées lentement et sur un ton léger permit à Yasu de se reprendre. Remettre ses idées en ordre, presque se mettre en mode automatique aussi. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que l'amabilité et l'autodérision dont Hyde faisait preuve étaient d'une grande aide, pour se mettre à l'aise. Lui retournant son sourire engageant, il s'approcha de quelques pas pour mieux le distinguer à travers la pénombre, tout en répondant d'une voix cependant mal assurée :

_Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, vous savez._

_Ca m'arrive un peu trop souvent, ce genre de maladresse, _répliqua Hyde avec un soupir résigné.

_Au fait ! _S'exclama brusquement Yasu, revenu de sa surprise. _Je vais vous laisser, j'imagine que vous vouliez un peu de calme !_

_Pas de problème. Je ne vais pas vous chasser. Et si ma compagnie ne vous déplaît pas, je veux bien partager ce coin... Vous n'êtes pas un fan de ce genre de fêtes, je me trompe ?_

Plusieurs choses frappèrent Yasu en même temps, tandis qu'il hocha la tête et s'approcha encore. Premièrement, le fait que même s'il était toujours impressionné, il n'était plus aussi fébrile que tout à l'heure. C'était une seconde rencontre, après tout, l'effet de surprise était passé. Maintenant, il ne bégayait plus et il pouvait presque sembler normal. Du moins, il espèrait donner cette impression. La seconde chose, c'était la façon dont Hyde s'exprimait. Un ton poli, des mots choisis, une voix réglée au diapason... Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, dans sa façon d'être. Ca englobait aussi son apaprence, d'autant que quelque part, brillait encore la petit lueur, la fameuse qui disait _« je viens de faire un live terible ! »_. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interpeller ensuite et surtout, ce fut le grand décallage entre les yeux et la bouche de Hyde. En effet, son sourire était courtois, aimable... Le parfait miroir des paroles qu'il débitait : calmes, affables... Pour autant et si l'on y prêtait un peu attention, c'était une toute autre affaire de ses yeux. Si l'on ne regardait qu'eux -et c'était tentant-, il semblait nettement plus réservé. Un peu comme... sur la défensive. Pas agressif non plus, mais plus prudent. Qu'en conclure ? Hyde était connu pour, malgré les apparences, être un homme des plus timides... Etait-ce pour ça ? Etait-il sympathique avec lui parce que c'était l'usage ? Mais en réalité... Hyde n'était pas réputé pour se lier facilement, et encore moins avec des gens du métier. Respectant sa prudence qu'il pouvait comprendre, Yasu restait à bonne distance, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste ou curieux... Bref, il désirait éviter toute attitude qui lui rappelerait un fan en délire... D'une voix maîtrisée, il répondit, complétant ainsi son sobre hochement de tête :

_Pas vraiment, je l'avoue... Disons qu'il y a beaucoup de monde... Des conversations qui me... Enfin... Et je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place... Et je parle trop moi aussi, pas vrai ? _Conclut-il en souriant, gêné.

_Du tout, _l'assura Hyde en souriant._ D'autant plus que je suis comme vous. Je préfère largement aller boire un verre entre amis par exemple, plutôt qu'être à cinquante dans une pièce où la plupart ne se connaîssent pas, à se gaver de petits fours... C'est pas mon truc._

_Ca nous fait donc un point commun, _conclut Yasu, s'efforçant de ne pas crier de joie bêtement.

_Oh mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le seul. Cigarette ?_

Les yeux de Yasu se posèrent sur le paquet de cigarettes mentholées qu'on lui tendait. Ils remontèrent le long du bras, jusqu'à l'épaule... Et puis ils rencontrèrent un sourire toujours confiant. La réserve dans ses yeux était toujours là, cependant. Cigarettes mentholées, hein ? Il n'aimait pas trop... Mais franchement, Hyde aurait pu lui tendre des serpents, des araignées ou des morceaux de verre, il les aurait pris. On ne fait pas la fine bouche quand notre idole nous propose quelque chose !

_Oui, merci._

_Ca en fait déjà deux, _remarqua Hyde, son sourire s'élargissant.

_Effectivement._

_Vous savez, je suis content de vous voir, parce que... Tout à l'heure j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose._

_Ah oui ? _Demanda Yasu en tentant de dissimuler son empressement.

_Oui, je... _hésita Hyde. _Ah, pardonnez-moi mais... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ? Je sens que ça serait plus simple..._

_Se tutoyer ? _Répéta Yasu, qui se croyait en plein délire.

_Ah, _se reprit Hyde, _c'est peut-être impoli, je..._

_Non non ! C'est parfait... Même s'il risque d'y avoir des ratés, au début..._

Ah, c'est pour ça ! Yasu venait de percuter. Il rêvait, en fait ? C'est ça ? Sinon, comment expliquer tout ce qui venait de lui arriver en si peu de temps ? Imaginez-vous admirer un type depuis des lustres... Et boum ! Le voilà qui vous sort : _« Hey, on se tutoit et soyons amis ! »_... Bon ok, il fantasmait un peu la seconde partie, d'accord... Mais n'empêche... Du coup, il eut beaucoup plus de mal à ne pas sourire davantage -ça aurait peut-être inquiété Hyde- ni à ne pas lui déballer tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Le chanteur, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du tumulte intérieur de sa nouvelle connaissance, rassura son inquiétude qu'il croyait seulement liée au tutoiement :

_Appelons ça une période d'essai. Si à la fin tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, alors je renoncerai. Ok ?_

_Ca me semble correct, _articula Yasu en fixant le sol.

_Parfait... Où est-ce que j'en étais, moi... _réfléchit Hyde à voix haute, de façon assez comique -ce qui fit d'ailleurs sourire Yasu, qui le trouva assez naturel-. _Ah oui ! Ce que je voulais... te dire, _acheva Hyde.

_Oui ?_

_Et bien je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais. Avec ton groupe, tu sais... J'avoue que je trouve vos compositions originales. Et j'aime beaucoup ta voix._

_Euh...._

Et le rêve continuait... non parce que là, il fallait quand même arrêter les plaisanteries et se réveiller... Hyde qui le complimentait sur son travail ? Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il en avait reçu, des compliments, Yasu ! Sa notoriété n'était plus à faire, il était désormais de ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à prouver. Quelles viennent du métier ou du public, les récompenses lui prouvaient le talent qui était le sien. Ceci étant et malgré la véracité et la qualité de ces choses... ces quelques mots sincères prononcés par Hyde lui donnèrent le tourni. Etre apprécié par celui qu'on admira... La boucle est bouclé. Hyde prit son mutisme et sa gêne pour autre chose, et il se rattrapa aussitôt :

_Ah pardon ! Vous êtes en pause, à ce que je sais, alors peut-être... Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet ! _

_Non non, c'est pas ça du tout ! _Le détrompa Yasu. _Nous sommes en pause pour d'autres raisons qu'une mésentente... Tout va bien. C'est juste que..._

_Oui ?_

_Ben... Tout ce que vous... Tu as dit, c'est... J'aurais pu le dire aussi, _avoua-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

_Ah bon ? _

_Ben ça... Je te le garantis ! _S'écria Yasu.

_Ma foi, je te remercie, dans ce cas... _répondit poliment Hyde, étonné par son changement d'attitude.

Pour Yasu, les vannes étaient ouvertes, désormais. La soupape de sécurité avait cédé. Son enthousiasme, son admiration, tout cela ressortait à vitesse maximale, à tel point qu'il sentait qu'il aurait pu sortir les mots dans le mauvais ordre... Il ne trouverait jamais la bonne manière de bien lui expliquer... De lui faire comprendre... ce qu'artistiquement parlant, il représentait pour lui. Un but, une voie à suivre, un modèle, un... Ne s'apercevant aucunement de l'intensité avec laquelle la lueur de méfiance brillait désormais dans les yeux de Hyde, il cria presque :

_Tu sais, j'ai jamais oublié la première fois que je t'ai entendu... C'était extraordinaire ! Et depuis, je n'ai jamais manqué un seul détail te concernant... J'ai vu... Les lives... J'ai acheté les cd ! Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Et puis..._

_Wow ! _Le coupa Hyde en mettant une main devant lui. _Euh... Pardon si je te coupe, mais... J'ai pas très envie d'entendre ça..._

_Oui, mais c'est portant la vérité ! J'ai tellement appris de toi..._

_Euh... Vraiment, j'insiste. C'est très gênant, tu sais._

Effectivement. Hyde affichait maintenant un sourire des plus forcés. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il était visiblement très embarrassé. Sans doute les raisons étaient-elles multiples, et Yasu ne pouvait les comprendre puisqu'il n'avait pas assez de recul, étant complètement perdu dans ses paroles. Certaines personnes n'acceptent les compliment que modérément. Pas la peine d'avoir fait des études supérieures pour deviner que Hyde se rangeait dans cette catégorie. Mais ça, encore... Ca fait partie de ces choses que l'on peut changer. Une chose n'avait cependant jamais pu trouver grâce à ses yeux : l'hystérie. D'où qu'elle vienne et sans qu'il ne sache expliquer clairement pourquoi, ça lui avait toujours fichu une de ces trouilles... Et il en avait connu, des gens comme ça ! Des gens qui le regardaient comme on regarderait le dessert avant de planter sa cuillère dedans... Qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils pouvaient lui sauter dessus à tout moment... Quand il était sur scène, 'protégé' par l'ambiance, le show et son statut, c'était une autre affaire... Mais dans la vie, c'était une chose qui lui hérissait le poil. Il n'avait jamais rechigné à discuter avec un fan. Mais un calme. Pas un qui, instinctivement, lui faisait peur par son trop plein d'enthousiasme. Que cette eprsonne soit du métier, ça ne changeait rien à ce que son instinct pressentait.

_Oui... Mon enthousiasme est déplacé, je le reconnais... _murmura Yasu, alors que son attitude était toujours aussi survoltée._ Mais ça fait si longtemps que je m'imaginais ce moment que... Je..._

_Euh... Ouais... _fit Hyde en le contournant. _Bon et bien écoute, en tous cas ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi... Je vais retourner à l'intérieur là, ce n'est pas sympa de fuir comme ça... T'en fais pas, je ne fermerai pas la porte !_

Et avec une certaine agilité, il joignit le geste à la parole et disparut dans le couloir, non sans avoir callé la porte comme promis. Il marcha d'un pas rapide comme il avait froid d'être resté si longtemps dehors. Les mains dans les poches, il s'en voulut un instant d'être parti de façon si impolie, mais... _'un peu bizarre, ce mec...'_ conclut-il tout en rejoignant Yukki qui lui faisait signe.


	3. Deuxième essai

**Chapitre 3, qui va poser un peu plus les caractères de chacun et certaines bases... C'est que du bonheur, un personnage stressé à la limite de l'absurde comme ça. Désolée Yasu, mais j'aime bien t'imaginer comme ça XD. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir :).**

**A partir de là, je m'éloigne vraiment de la réalité question dates, concerts etc... J'avais juste mis une période au premier chapitre pour situer, mais plus comme un prétexte et une base, que avec une réelle intention de m'en servir...**

**Deuxième essai**

Depuis ce soir là, pas mal de temps avait passé... Et Yasu était toujours aussi dégoûté de la façon dotn ça s'était terminé. Bon, ça ne gâchait pas sa vie, mais quand même... Il avait mis un bout de temps, n'empêche, resté planté dehors, à comprendre qu'il... lui avait fait peur. Et ça, pour lui, c'était quand même de l'absurde, mais façon grand art ! C'était lui, l'impressionné de service ! Lui qui avait le trouillomètre à zéro et ce, bien avant même que la soirée ne débute. D'où on lui avait piqué son rôle, d'abord ? Mais pourtant, les faits étaient là : il y avait plus peureux que lui -d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas peureux en temps normal-. La réaction de Hyde ne s'expliquait pas autrement : son trop plein d'enthousiasme avait fait fuir le chanteur. Quelle guigne... Ca partait bien, pourtant ! Ce n'était pas la conversation du siècle, mais enfin c'était calme et reposant, amical même... Il avait tout gâché, quoi. Il avait fini par retourner lui-aussi à l'intérieur, le froid commençant à vraiment devenir un problème... Et par deux fois dans la salle, il avait aperçu Hyde avec une personne ou une autre, en train de discuter... Mais il n'avait pas osé revenir à la charge, même pour lui présenter ses excuses. Après tout, concrètement, Hyde devait déjà l'avoir zappé, alors...

Il était rentré chez lui peu après, fatigué comme il travaillait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Et là, les jours avaient beau avoir passé, c'était toujours pareil : il n'aimait pas ce goût amer que laissait la défaite. C'était bête, bon sang... Par son 'statut' d'artiste, il avait déjà la possiblité matérielle de rencontrer son idole, ce que bien des gens ne pouvaient que simplement rêver. Il avait la possibilité et il ne l'exploitait pas. En fait, ce n'était plus seulement Hyde le problème. C'était lui-même. Quel que soit son interlocuteur, Yasu détestait plus que tout que l'on se méprenne sur son compte. Il détestait laisser un mauvais souvenir, une fausse image de lui. Il n'avait pas montré à Hyde son bon côté et ça aurait été n'importe qui, ça l'aurait gêné. A fortiori dans le cas présent.

Alors la solution s'imposa d'elle-même, lorsqu'il acheta une place pour aller voir _L'Arc en ciel_ au Dôme de nouveau, quelques temps après. Il se faufilerait dans les coulisses, s'excuserait pour son comportement déplacé, et voilà. C'était tout décidé. Ca ne changerait rien, Hyde l'avait sans doute déjà catalogué et oublié, mais au moins il serait plus tranquille avec lui-même... Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de retomber dans ses excès de la dernière fois, il lui sembla préférable d'aller risquer le coup avant le concert, plutôt qu'après... Après, sûr qu'il serait complètement chamboulé et qu'il lui sauterait dessus en piaillant. Il réprima une grimace à cette idée, peu confiant en lui-même : oui, mieux valait y aller avant. Evidemment, le soir dit, une fois introduit en coulisses quelques temps avant le début du show, il faisait moins le malin. Pourtant, il connaîssait les coulisses du Dôme, ce n'était pas ça la question... Mais lorsque le membre du staff qui l'avait escorté jusque là, le laissa devant la porte d'une loge, il sentit ses forces le quitter. Une fois de plus, Yasu se trouva bien bête. Il frappa énergiquement pour se booster du même coup, et l'on vint lui ouvrir peu après. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Tetsu. Il n'aperçut qu'après, Ken et Yukki installés face à face sur deux chaises derrière leur leader, en pleine discussion. Tous étaient déjà habillés et maquillés, prêts à entrer en scène.

_Euh... _commença Yasu, se demandait s'il en dérangeait pas trop tout le monde, là. _Bonsoir, je suis..._

_Oh, je vous connais ! Yasu-kun, n'est-ce pas ? _Fit Tetsu avec un grand sourire plein d'entrain.

_Oui. Enchanté de vous connaître._

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_Yasu-kun, salut !_

La bouille joviale et amicale de Ken passa devant celle de Tetsu qui soupira, effaré par ses manières brusques. Un genre de _« il ne changera jamais »_. Yasu eut un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise, mais parce qu'il était plutôt content de voir un tel visage amical, il retrouva immédiatement son caractère habituel, qui n'était pas si loin de celui de Ken, dans l'idée. Du moins pour ce qui était de la bonne humeur, déjà. Sur un ton enthousiaste, il répondit avec empressement au salut :

_Ken-kun, bonsoir ! Je suis venu..._

_Hm ? Oui ? _L'encouragea le guitariste, voyant qu'il s'arrêtait.

_Est-ce que Hyde-san est là ? _Demanda Yas ue nrelevant la tête d'un coup.

_Ah ben oui, _fit Ken avec un petit rire,_ jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on a besoin de lui pour le show !_

_Euh oui, c'est une question idiote, désolé..._ fit Yasu, gêné._ Et... Je sais qu'il doit être occupé, mais serait-il possible de..._

_Quand tu ressortiras de là, c'est la seconde porte à gauche ! _fit Ken avec un large mouvement du bras.

_Merci !_

Yasu les salua rapidement et il se retourna, avançant immédiatement dans la direction indiquée. Si Ken, curieux comme une concierge, ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer et de se tordre à moitié le cou pour voir ce qui allait se passer dans le couloir, Tetsu le retint par le col de sa chemise et le ramena dans la loge, fermant la porte devant eux. Un peu de tenue, quand même ! Ignorant les protestations de Ken, le leader s'écarta un peu d'eux pour se remettre dans ses pensées, qui ne devaient concerner que le live uniquement... L'angoisse d'un concert à venir commença à monter en lui, comme toujours. Moins qu'un autre, mais pas mal quand même. Yukki ouvrit la bouche à peine Ken fut-il réinstallé devant lui, et dit sur un ton réprobateur :

_Hé ho, pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Hyde-chan nous a parlé de ce type, le soir du dernier live... Il ne tient pas à..._

_Et moi je dis que Hyde a la trentaine bien tassée et qu'il est trop coincé parfois. Ce type est gentil, je trouve... Il est juste très admiratif. Hyde devrait être flatté, _bougonna Ken, qui détestait faire une montagne de rien.

_Je ne dis pas que tu as tort, _fit Yukki en hochant la tête, _mais c'est pas tes oignons. Tu aurais dû dire qu'il était occupé, car après tout, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été un mensonge. Tu sais comment il est avant un concert... Pourquoi tu crois qu'il n'est pas là avec nous ?_

_Hé ho, je croyais que c'était Tetsu, sa mère ? _Se moqua Ken avec désinvolture. _Ecrase un peu, il en mourra pas !_

_Désagréable... _murmura Yukki, amusé malgré lui.

_Dites les gars, _intervint Tetsu soudainement, _si j'avais voulu diriger une garderie, je me serai réorienté. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous..._

_Oui on sait, être plus adultes et blablabla... _fit Ken en imitant le bassiste.

_Non. Juste vous taire ! _Somma Tetsu, moyennement crédible étant donné qu'il souriait à moitié.

_Holaaaa... _soupira le guitariste, sous le regard amusé du batteur.

De son côté, Yasu était arrivé à bon port. Bon en même temps, à peine 20 mètres, c'était jouable... Logiquement et si Ken ne s'était pas trompé, il était devant la bonne. Il n'y avait aucun nom sur la porte, ce qui l'étonna, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y songer. Il frappa aussitôt pour s'éviter de stresser devant la porte, tout seul.

_Oui ? Entrez ?_

_Bonsoir... _murmura Yasu en entrant.

_« Ah super... Comme si je ne stressais pas déjà assez, voilà qu'il faut qu'il se ramène... »_ pensa Hyde, déjà prêt à crier au viol, si besoin était. Il restait quelques minutes avant le début du concert... Et si les jours, et mêmes les heures avant un live, Hyde était une vraie pile électrique... L'attitude changeait, à mesure que le live approchait. Il avait toujours envie de le faire, la question n'était pas là... Il stressait. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, il ne poouvait dominer cette angoisse. Et s'il chantait mal ? S'il se passait un truc bizarre ? S'il n'arrivait pas à motiver le public ? Toujours les mêmes angoisses, malgré les années. Là, il en était donc au stade où son ventre le forçait presque à se plier en deux, tant il était contracté. Au stade où il fumait une cigarette jusqu'au filtre, presque en trois coups... La grande forme, quoi. Yasu fut d'ailleurs assez frappé par la crispation de ses traits, facilement visible malgré le maquillage. La première pensée de Hyde n'avait pas été très sympa, lorsqu'il avait reconnu son visiteur inattendu. Il se ravisa aussitôt devant sa mine sympathique. En fait, il était même content d'avoir de la compagnie, ayant tout juste dépassé le stade _« je veux être seul »_. En s'efforçant d'avoir l'air aimable, il déglutit et se ressaisit, puis répondit :

_Quelle surprise ! Tu viens au concert ?_

_Oui, j'ai pris mes billets depuis un moment déjà._

_J'espère que ça te plaîra, alors._

_Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça... _fit Yasu sur le ton de l'évidence. _Dis, je sais que tu dois avoir autre chose à faire, mais je peux te dire un mot ?_

_Euh... _hésita Hyde. _Ben... Oui, bien sûr._

_Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, _assura Yasu._ Je voulais simplement te présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois._

_Ah bon ? _Releva Hyde, surpris.

_Oui, pour mon comportement. Je n'ai pas réalisé que ça te mettait si mal à l'aise. Et j'en suis désolé, te gêner était la dernière chose que je souhaitais... Mais je peux te poser une question ?_

_Oui ?_

_J'imagine que quand tu étais plus jeune, voire même maintenant, tu as forcément eu des gens pour qui tu nourrissais énormément d'admiration, non ? Des gens qui par exemple, t'auraient influencé dans ce que tu fais, voire même grâce à qui tu fais ce métier. On a tous des références, après tout._

_Oui, j'en ai, _admit Hyde.

_Les as-tu rencontré, ces personnes ?_

_Hm... Une, une fois._

_Et quelle a été ta réaction ?_

Ok... Il devrait être assez stressé, pour ne pas l'avoir senti venir... Un peu content d'avoir retourné la situation à son avantage, Yasu eut un demi sourire satisfait. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre que son attitude était aisément compréhensible. Et à en juger la tête de Hyde, pareille à celle de quelqu'un prit la main dans le sac, il avait visé juste. Même s'il avait été excessif, à la base, tout le monde aurait potentiellement pu réagir comme lui. Hyde sourit :

_J'ai été un vrai fan intenable,_ dit-il sincèrement.

_Alors peut-être t'expliqueras-tu mieux ma réaction, l'autre soir. Elle n'était due qu'à la joie que j'avais de te rencontrer et de te parler, parce que c'est quelque chose que je voulais depuis un moment. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi, et pour bien des aspects. J'ai été maladroit, mais je suis quelqu'un d'enthousiaste... Et de... naturel, disent mes amis_, fit Yasu avec un rire gêné. _D'où ma réaction excessive. Mais je t'assure que quand tu n'es pas le sujet de la discussion, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain et équilibré ! _Ajouta-t-il avec humour.

La tentative fut un franc succès, puisque Hyde sourit à cette réplique, témoignage d'une certaine autodérision chez Yasu. Et Hyde aimait beaucoup les gens qui ne se prennent pas au sérieux. Yasu remarqua alors qu'il ne retrouvait pas la lueur de méfiance qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux l'autre fois... Peut-être aussi que le stress du live l'empêchait de se manifester, se dit-il... Contre toute attente, Hyde ajouta :

_Je suppose que moi aussi, je dois m'excuser..._

_De quoi donc ?! _S'étonna Yasu.

_Ma propre réaction. Je n'y peux rien... Ca me fiche un peu la trouille, c'est idiot car je fais tout pour susciter ces réactions... Et elles me font plaisir, en quelque sorte. Mais elles m'effraient. C'est idiot que j'ai réagi ainsi avec toi, d'autant que nous discutions bien. _

_Il n'y a aucun problème, _assura Yasu, soulagé tout à coup, _je voulais juste dissiper le malentendu. Je vais y aller maintenant, tu as besoin de te concentrer... Bon courage pour le show, mais je ne suis pas inquiet, _ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_Merci, c'est gentil... Bonne soirée._

Et puis Yasu s'apprêta à sortir. Et pendant ce temps, une idée aussi inattendue qu'étrange germa dans l'esprit de Hyde, alors qu'il entendait déjà Tetsu l'appeler pour y aller. Comme de toute façon, ses neurones allaient griller dès qu'il serait en mode_ « je vais sur scène »_, il ne fut plus apte à se demander si l'idée était bonne, lorsqu'il rattrapa Yasu.

_Yasu-kun !_

_Oui ?_

_Es-tu attendu, après le concert ? _

_Non, pourquoi ? _Demanda Yasu en ouvrant de grands yeux, intrigué.

_Et bien... _hésita Hyde._ D'habitude, nous mangeons tous ensemble, mais Ken-chan a un rendez-vous... On avait prévu de remettre ça pour ce soir, donc je suis libre. Et j'avoue bien aimer sortir après un live. Alors si tu veux..._

_Oui oui ! _S'écria Yasu en ouvrant des yeux encore plus grands.

_Euh... J'ai même pas encore fini de proposer... _fit Hyde, plus amusé que craintif cette fois.

_Ah pardon, j'ai recommencé ! _S'exclama Yasu, écarlate.

_C'est pas grave... Reviens donc ici après le concert... On partira ensemble ?_

_Euh ben... avec... avec plaisir..._

Et puis il prit congé, dans le but de gagner son emplacement avant le début... Mais franchement, il ne touchait plus vraiment terre, là... Sérieusement ? Hyde lui avait proposé ça pour de vrai ? Ce type là qui d'après ce qu'on en disait, faisait tout pour éviter les gens du métier ? Et la seule pensée qui lui vint lorsque les lumière se baissèrent dans la salle et qu'il fut près à voir le live -en étant pour une fois, impatient qu'il se termine !-, fut un éloquent : _« trop cool !... »._


	4. Première soirée

**J'ai failli me perdre toute seule, lors du début de ce chapitre T_T. Je suis faible, et c'est vrai que si je me mets à parler de Hyde en train de chanter, j'ai comme qui dirait tendance à me laisser un peu dériver, gomen T_T (les mauvaises langues diraient que quand on me branche sur le sujet « Hyde », c'est toujours parti pour durer des plombes, mais bon XD...)**

**Première soirée**

Le live dura deux heures environ. Et ça faisait partie de ces choses dont on ne se lassait pas. Yasu avait déjà assisté à pas mal de leurs concerts, et c'était toujours la même excitation. Bien sûr, il préférait largement être sur scène plutôt qu'à la place du public... D'ailleurs rien qu'à voir cela, il avait envie d'y aller aussi. Ca commençait à lui manquer ; il avait hâte de retrouver le public. N'empêche, être de l'autre côté de la barrière n'était pas mauvais, de temps à autres... surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une vraie passion. Il connaîssait la plupart des chansons par coeur, qu'elles soient anciennes ou plus récentes... Pourtant, il ne chantait pas vraiment en même temps, comme toute autre personne du public le faisait. Il préférait écouter, pour tout bien entendre. Comme il était placé plutôt en face de Tetsu, il eut tout le loisir d'observer le leader et d'être comme toujours, assez admiratif de sa maîtrise. Etant plutôt petit et ayant quelqu'un d'assez grand devant lui, il avait du mal à voir Yukki, par contre. Quant à Ken, il était loin de lui, mais il le suivait de temps à autres et toujours, un sourire naîssait sur son visage. Il le trouvait vraiment rigolo.

Cependant, force était de constater que la majeure partie du concert, il la passa les yeux rivés sur Hyde. Le chanteur pouvait bien courrir, sauter, bouger comme une pile électrique, il ne le sèmerait pas. Il avait tout détaillé : de sa tenue à sa coupe de cheveux, en passant par sa gestuelle... Il en profitait notamment pendant les MC, pour voir ces petits détails... Bien qu'il préférait de loin voir Hyde en train de chanter. Ce spectacle à lui seul lui aurait suffit, tant c'était génial. Sa voix, son attitude, tout ça était tellement classe que Yasu dû se faire violence une fois ou deux pour ne pas suivre les hystériques du premier rang et hurler à son tour. Et puis ce concert avait quelque chose de différent des précédents, après tout. Là, il le connaîssait personnellement. Ca donnait une dimension autre à l'affaire. Car bien qu'il ne le connaîsse que depuis peu et qu'il ne sache concrètement rien ou presque de lui, il pouvait déjà être surpris s'il voulait comparer. Sur scène, Hyde n'était pas aussi souriant que dans la vie, c'est d'ailleurs une chose qui l'avait étonné lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à la soirée... Il était beaucoup plus 'accessible' à l'extérieur... Encore que... Et de même, alors qu'il était plutôt calme et posé lors d'une discussion, voire même franchement timide, là... Il fallait la chercher, la timidité, entre les oeillades à la caméra, les déhanchements de ci de là et autres attitudes plutôt provocantes. Par contre, scène ou pas, il conservait ce même charisme écrasant qui était le sien, ça c'était sûr.

Et puis un détail fit tiquer Yasu, un détail fort gênant. A un moment donné, Ken prit le micro, histoire de sortir au public l'un de ses discours sans queue ni tête dont il avait le secret. Amusé, Yasu l'écoutait en souriant, riant parfois. Puis machinalement, il porta son attention autre part, pour voir ce que les autres faisaient. Yukki faisait craquer ses doigts en soufflant, visiblement fatigué bien que toujours partant pour la suite. Tetsu était tranquillement debout à attendre que ça passe... Et Hyde était vers un ampli, occupé à reboucher une bouteille d'eau qu'il venait de vider. Il souriait franchement, en écoutant Ken tout en échangeant quelques mots avec Yukki. Ca ressemblait fort à un échange moqueur à propos du guitariste, tout ça. Et là, comme un crétin, Yasu sourit béatement. Il y eu un blocage de pas mal de secondes sur le visage du chanteur, que Yasu qualifia dans sa tête d'« adorable ». Cette pensée là fut fort gênante. Ce n'était pas un terme très... Enfin, c'était bizarre, quoi... Mais aussi, c'était être tout à fait objectif que de dire qu'il le trouvait vraiment beau. Que ce soit là ou autre part, d'ailleurs. Après tout, on pouvait bien reconnaître la beauté des gens sans qu'il y ait un malaise, non ? En accord avec lui-même (ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal...), Yasu s'autorisa à le contempler sans culpabiliser, pas vraiment conscient que son innocente résolution allait changer pas mal de choses dans l'avenir.

Lorsque le live fut terminé, Yasu y alla de sa petite larme, il ne s'en cacha pas. C'était tellement émouvant, la fin d'un live ! Et frustrant aussi, parce qu'il en aurait voulu plein d'autres, des chansons, alors même que la setlist lui paraîssait pourtant impeccable. Il attendit que les gens s'en aillent, que la salle se vide... Et aussi parce que s'il y allait maintenant, il ferait pile tout ce que Hyde détestait. Il lui perçerait les tympans à coup sûr. Et enfin, un peu aussi parce que le chanteur voulait quand même sans doute aspirer à une douche, un partage d'impressions avec ses amis, bref, il n'avait pas à y aller maintenant. Il se manifesta à un vigile qui lui demanda un autographe d'ailleurs, l'ayant reconnu sans peine. Et il se retrouva dans les coulisses, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté à peine 10 minutes auparavant. Et il attendit, discutant avec l'homme qui apparement était désespéré de la pause de _Janne Da Arc_... Cela lui fit passer le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment, l'homme lui dise qu'il pouvait toujours aller voir si c'était bon... Après tout, ça faisait une bonne demie-heure, maintenant. Alors il se rendit dans le couloir de tout à l'heure... et il hésita. Quelle porte, déjà ? L'autre là-bas, il y avait trouvé Hyde tout seul, mais c'était parce qu'il s'était isolé pour stresser en paix... Logiquement, il devait plutôt être dans cette première pièce... Et s'il était déjà parti avec les autres, finalement ? Et s'ils discutaient tous entre eux ? Il allait arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe... Bizarrement alors qu'il n'était pas du genre à se gêner si facilement -mais ces derniers temps, il agissait d'une façon qui lui ressemblait si peu-, il resta planté devant la porte un bon moment. Complètement perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit personne arriver, d'où son véritable bond lorsqu'on lui tapa timidement sur l'épaule :

_Et ben, tu attends qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule ?_

_Ah !! _S'écria-t-il, surpris.

_Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! _S'écria Hyde, pourtant très amusé malgré lui.

_Non, c'est moi ! Je pensais à... Aucune importance. Pfff, j'ai eu une de ces trouilles ! _Ajouta Yasu en portant la main à son coeur.

Coeur qui battait la chamade d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant... Mais Yasu mit sans problème ce fait sur le compte de la 'frayeur' qu'il venait d'avoir... Rien à voir avec Hyde en pantalon de cuir et chemise blanche, qui lui souriait tranquillement, à un mètre de distance. Aucun rapport, allons.

_Désolé, vraiment. Bon et bien, moi je suis prêt, on y va ?_

_O... Oui... _bafouilla-t-il, légèrement désorienté.

_Une seconde, par contre... _fit Hyde en allant ouvrir la porte pour y lancer un :_Tet-chan, Yukkie-chan ! A demain !_

_A demain, et sans gueule de bois de préférence ! _Répondit Tetsu.

_Oui maman ! _Fit Hyde avant de refermer la porte.

Il s'arma d'une paire de lunettes et d'un chapeau, il ferma son manteau... Fin prêt pour sortir. Mais la nuit déjà bien avancée ne rendrait sa progression que d'autant plus facile. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Yasu, qui ne semblait pas s'embarrasser de ce genre de 'protection'. Ma foi, pas solidaire pour un sou, si jamais on le reconnaîssait, Hyde la jouerait discret, de loin... Ils prirent une petite sortie sur un côté, et après s'être assurés que la voie était libre, ils partirent tranquillement à pied rejoindre la prochaine rue... C'est là que, se rappelant le dernier mot de Hyde avant de quitter les loges, Yasu commença laborieusement :

_Euh... _

_Oui ?_

_« Maman » ? _souligna-t-il, étonné et amusé.

_Ah oui... _fit Hyde en souriant. _Oui ben il n'a pas volé ce titre, je te jure ! Tu l'entendrais : 'couvre-toi bien', 'prends pas froid', 'mais mange plus que ça !', 'tu ne dors pas assez'... Ma propre mère n'en faisait pas autant !_

_Il est tout le temps comme ça ? _

_Oui... Et avec tout le monde. Ken-chan, à chaque fois a droit à son « tu fumes trop »., par exemple _

_C'est pas faux, remarque... _souligna Yasu, bien content de voir que la conversation s'engageait assez facilement.

_Oui, mais bon... _

_Je trouve ça cool._

_Ca l'est, _assura Hyde, se rangeant à son avis sans se faire prier.

Ils finirent par choisir un restaurant à la carte plutôt alléchante. Et le service était apparement rapide, ce qui était un bon point, car Hyde allait finir par attaquer la table. Avant que le plat n'arrive, Yasu n'y tenait vraiment plus. Il fallait que ça sorte, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sans ça il allait imploser ! Triturant ses doigts comme un gosse qui s'apprête à demander une autorisation, il se lança finalement :

_Bon. Je peux te demander une faveur ?_

_Oui ?_

_Je te jure devant témoins si tu veux, que je ne remettrai pas ça sur le tapis de toute la soirée... Mais laisse-moi te parler du concert... _supplia Yasu, les yeux larmoyants, prenant mille précautions.

_À t'entendre, on croirait que je vais te frapper ! _remarqua Hyde avec un petit rire, étonné car il ne pensait pas être particulièrement flippant. _Ne prends pas tant de précautions... D'autant que je tiens quand même à savoir si ça t'a plu..._

_Si ça m'a plu ? _répéta-t-il.

_Ben oui, quand même..._

_Il demande si ça m'a plu ! _S'exclama Yasu en levant les yeux au ciel. _Mais c'était génial ! Fantastique !_

_C'est vrai ? Je suis bien content ! _Fit Hyde avec une joie non dissimulée.

_Mais oui ! Vous étiez tous excellents !_

_Je le leur dirai, ça leur fera plaisir ! _fit Hyde, vraiment content que son interlocuteur n'ait pas de reproches à formuler -ce qu'il aurait pu faire aisément, étant quand même un peu au courant du métier lui aussi-.

_Oui, tu peux ! Et puis toi... Euh... _s'arrêta-t-il aussitôt.

_Yasu-kun..._

_Non non j'ai rien dit ! Je ne dirai rien, tu as vu ?! _S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, comme fier de lui.

_Oui ! Bravo ! _Fit Hyde, éclatant franchement de rire cette fois.

_N'empêche que je le pense._

_Je m 'en doute ! _

Hyde passait vraiment une bonne soirée. Pour dire l'entière vérité, il flippait un peu après le concert, regrettant presque son invitation proposée trop hâtivement. Ca avait été une impulsion. Après tout, il ne le connaîssait pas du tout, sinon par sa musique. Bon, ça leur ferait déjà au moins un point commun, c'est sûr, mais... Qu'aurait-il à lui dire, en fait ? Se sentirait-il à l'aise ? Et en fait, au contact de Yasu, toutes ces interrogations paraîssaient dérisoires... Yasu était de ces gens foncièrement gentils et joyeux, dont l'enthousiasme et la joie de vivre sont contagieux. Il aimait rire, s'amuser, boire, la musique, et pour l'instant, Hyde trouvait que c'était déjà pas mal. Il était facile, extrêmement facile, d'être à l'aise auprès de lui. Hyde se détentit donc plus vite que prévu. Par ailleurs, Yasu faisait la conversation pour deux. Quel moulin à paroles ! Hyde pensait que personne ne battrait Ken à ce niveau là, mais là, le guitariste faisait figure de petite frappe, à côté de Yasu. Et normalement, les gens bavards -sauf Ken encore- exaspéraient Hyde. Pas là. Bizarre, mais bon. Au contraire, il souriait en l'écoutant, retenait parfois un rire, tant Yasu était drôle. Attachant, aussi, parce que sincère.

Il réussit à en placer une au moment où Yasu prit quelques bouchées de nourriture. Il voulut en savoir un peu plus sur lui, à son tour.

_Mais dis-moi un peu... _demanda-t-il. _Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant que vous êtes en pause ? Je veux dire... Tu as des projets ?_

_Bien sûr ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant ! _

_Quelque chose en solo ? _Demanda Hyde en tentant de garder son sérieux, l'enthousiasme de Yasu étant décidemment trop comique.

_Exactement ! Enfin, je tiens quand même à ce qu'on n'oublie pas les musiciens qui seront avec moi ! Mais oui, c'est quelque chose que je gèrerai seul._

_Et tu en es où ? Ecriture ? Composition..._

_J'ai tout ! Tout est ok, et j'ai presque fini l'enregistrement ! _Annonça fièrement Yasu.

_C'est vrai ? Cool, c'est vraiment pour bientôt alors !_

_Oui._

_Et tu as décidé de faire ça sous quel nom ?_

_Euh... « Yasu », _fit-il avec une petite moue. _Je ne suis pas très bon pour trouver ce genre de choses..._

_Au moins, ça ne trompera pas sur la marchandise ! _Rétorqua Hyde en souriant franchement.

_Oui !_

Si Yasu n'avait pas encore les genoux qui tremblaient sous la table, ça aurait été parfaitement naturel. Néanmoins, la conversation battait son plein, c'était parfait. Il lui semblait même voir la lueur de réserve s'estomper dans les yeux de Hyde... Il appréciait l'intérêt de ce dernier, ses phrases de plus de deux mots cette fois, sa voix posée et son sourire récurrent. C'était vraiment une chouette soirée, et il escomptait bien qu'elle ne s'arrête pas là. Effectivement, il proposa un karaoké sitôt le dessert englouti. Hyde accepta volontiers, sans flairer le piège pourtant aisément repérable avec une telle proposition. Effectivement... Il n'était pas très étonnant que Yasu décide de chanter en premier, et que Hyde reconnaîsse aux première notes _« Driver's high »._

_Oh non... _gémit-il en se cachant le visage tout en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, mort de honte.

_Oh si ! _Annonça fièrement Yasu.

Et Yasu commença à chanter avec entrain, très content de lui qu'il était... mais un peu flippé de chanter une chanson de _L'Arc_ devant Hyde. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Zut, il ferait forcément moins bien... Mais au contraire, à peine eut-il fini que Hyde, revenu de sa gêne, applaudit :

_Hey, c'était terrible ! Je devrais te laisser faire !_

_Dis pas n'importe quoi ! _S'offusqua Yasu, gêné du compliment. _Allez, une autre ! « Dive to blue » ?_

_Non ! Mais y a de très bons groupes disponibles, _proposa Hyde, _tu..._

_Bon, alors « Neo universe » ? _continua Yasu qui s'il avait été dans un manga, aurait eu plein de petites étoiles dans les yeux.

_Je vois pas ce que ça change..._

_Ou alors « The Cape of storms » !_

_C'est encore pire ! _Objecta Hyde en éclatant de rire malgré lui. _Mais lâche-moi un peu la grappe, tu veux._

_Oh allez... _supplia Yasu, les yeux en mode « regard de chien battu ».

Hyde se faisait l'effet d'être devenu une machine à sourire. Il allait avoir mal aux joues le lendemain, à force. Il n'y pouvait rien, il trouvait Yasu très sympa, là où un autre l'aurait gonflé en faisant ça. Tout était mignon et attachant, chez Yasu. Il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup, et ses objections n'étaient plus qu'une façon de la taquiner, à dire vrai. Fièrement, il lui prit le micro des mains et annonça :

_Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, je vais chanter « Still » !_

_Oh ouais... _fit Yasu, médusé à l'idée de l'entendre chanter une chanson de Janne Da Arc, _Ah oui, fais ça, ça va être trop bien ! _Acheva-t-il en hurlant, pas du tout gêné, lui.

_Et tu veux pas un autographe, des fois ? _Plaisanta Hyde.

_Je peux ?_

_Ah bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? _Acheva-t-il en riant de plus belle.


	5. Plus proches

**Et ben ça sent les vacances, j'ai l'impression de poster plus vite que mon ombre, ces temps-ci XD.**

**Merci Lilyep, de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur (c'est rectifié :) ) !**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5, avec un petit bond dans le temps, mais rien de bien important... :). Et ça ne correspond pas forcément à la réalité, questions dates et évènements :). Je me sers de petits détails lu et vus ça et là, mais c'est tout :)**

**Plus proches**

Le début de l'année 2007 apporta, après les fêtes, son lot de travail. Yasu se dévouait corps et âme à son nouveau projet, qui devait voir le jour dans les bacs d'ici quelques mois... Il fallait programmer l'enregistrement... Commencer à voir pour un clip... Prendre des engagements pour la promotion... Et surtout, écrire d'autres chansons, quand même. Un album ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts. Hyde de son côté, menait parfois une vie de dingue, alternée avec des périodes plus calmes. Il savait que la première phase allait revenir d'ici peu, alors il profitait de ce passage plus calme, résumé ainsi en un _« je bosse, mais je ne me tue pas à la tâche non plus »_. Il fallait préparer le single et tout ce qui va avec, pour le mois de mai prochain... La tournée qui débutait en juin, et qui serait longue... Sans parler de l'album. En gros, il avait... 2 mois. En visant large. Deux mois -à peine- pour y aller doucement, s'autoriser des horaires souples, des sorties, des moments de détente... S'il ne levait pas le pied maintenant, c'était fichu jusqu'en 2012 au moins, vu ce que Tetsu prévoyait si on l'écoutait !

L'une de ses occupations favorites durant cette période, était de sortir avec des amis. Ce qui englobait désormais Yasu, lentement mais sûrement. Il l'appelait le soir au dernier moment pour un karaoké, un verre, un dîner, une promenade même, parfois... Et Yasu répondait toujours présent, évidemment, quand bien même il avait autre chose de prévu à la base. A chaque fois, Hyde lui disait de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler et à l'inviter à son tour. Yasu promettait, mais il n'osait jamais, de peur de le déranger. Elle était encore là, cette petite différence. Cette impression que Hyde avait parfois au détour d'une conversation, que Yasu pouvait en quelque sorte lui demander un autographe à tout moment. Cette impression de parler à un fan ultime. Certes, c'était flatteur... Mais c'était aussi très gênant, quand même. Malgré tout, Yasu était si sympa que Hyde aimait toujours passer du temps en sa compagnie, passant outre cette petite difficulté. Chose qui épatait toujours Yasu, qui avait l'impression qu'il l'ennuyait, à jacasser sans arrêt.

Ce soir là donc, ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'une bière. Ca faisait déjà trois ou quatre fois qu'ils étaient sortis ainsi le soir, et Hyde commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'aise. Sa garde n'était pas encore complètement baissée, sa confiance pas absolue, mais c'était en très bonne voie. Il s'étonnait même que ça soit si rapide. C'est sans doute pour cela, parce qu'il se sentait plutôt bien, qu'il s'autorisa une remarque qui lui trottait dans la tête :

_Tu sais, je pensais à un truc..._

_A quoi donc ?_ Demanda Yasu.

_Tu comptes vraiment t'appeler 'Yasu' ? _Demanda Hyde avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

_Euh... J'ai pas eu le choix tu sais, _rétorqua Yasu avec humour, _si ça ne va pas, vois ça avec mes parents..._

_N'importe quoi ! _Répliqua Hyde en éclatant de rire, notant avec plaisir que c'était la première fois que Yasu s'autorisait à se moquer de lui. _Je parlais de ton projet !_

_Ah. Ben je t'avoue que je voulais faire ça sous un autre nom, mais... J'ai rien trouvé. Et puis au final, ça ne change pas tellement les choses, _répondit Yasu sur un ton désinvolte.

_Hm... Pas d'accord, _objecta Hyde après réflexion. _Disons que d'une part, ça permet d'englober tes musiciens, et puis ça met un peu plus de mystère derrière... Y a des tas de raisons, en fait. Enfin, je trouve ça bien..._

Bon, il pouvait parler, lui qui avait choisit de s'appelertout simplement _« Hyde »_. Mais parfois, il regrettait un peu, justement. D'où cet avis, mais qui n'engageait que lui, certes. Yasu l'écouta pourtant attentivement déballer -comme toujours- quelques arguments, preuve que Hyde avait réfléchit à la question... Yasu sembla réfléchir, comme s'il se projettait dans le futur et qu'il voyait ce que ça donnait... Au bout de quelques instants d'un sérieux absolu, il hocha la tête, convaincu :

_Oui, tu n'as pas tort._

_Enfin ce n'est que mon avis... _précisa Hyde, qui ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. _Après, comme tu dis, ça ne change rien à la qualité._

_Non, mais tu as raison..._

_Te range pas à mon avis comme ça, il se peut que je dise une connerie, _plaisanta Hyde.

Yasu s'excusa, mais il se dit que pour le coup, son admiration envers Hyde n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire. Il trouvait l'idée plutôt pas idiote, vraiment, et il se promit d'y penser sérieusement. Et vite, avant que tout ne soit lancé, d'ailleurs. Hyde nota pour lui-même que lorsqu'ils parlaient, Yasu n'était pas du genre à le contrarier. Et s'ils en venait à aborder un sujet grave, genre thème de société ? Un domaine où Hyde avait une opinion très tranchée sur la question, par exemple... Yasu le suivrait-il encore ? C'était tentant d'essayer, juste pour voir... et vérifier. Hyde pensa à autre chose, trouvant idiot de vouloir tester ses amis. Mais au final, ce sentiment gênant persista quand même. Il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui se jeterait par la fenêtre s'il le lui avait demandé... Ce n'était pas intéressant. Et comme il était d'une nature franche, il ne voulut pas laisser cette interrogation pourrir en lui et dégrader les choses. Aussi et bien que cela n'eût rien à voir avec la nouvelle conversation, il lança :

_Dis, j'en reviens à cette histoire de nom... Si garder celui sous lequel on te connaît te convient, alors tu devrais continuer._

_Mais tu disais..._ objecta Yasu, un peu décontenancé.

_Ce que je dis n'a pas d'importance... Je donnais mon point de vue, je ne cherchais pas à te rallier à ma cause. Si mes paroles étaient la vérité, crois-moi, il y aurait du mal de fait !_ Acheva-t-il avec un ton qui se voulait drôle.

Mais Yasu, qui raisonnait vite et bien, perçut le changement d'humeur chez son interlocuteur. Et sa cause. Comment lui expliquer que cette fois, il était bel et bien d'accord avec l'idée en elle-même ? Pas parce que c'était lui... _'Cette fois'_ ? souligna Yasu pour lui-même. Et les autres ? Est-ce qu'il agissait vraiment ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il se comportait de façon si plate, comme s'il n'avait aucune personnalité ? Peut-être un peu, en effet... Le ridicule de la situation sauta alors aux yeux de Yasu. Quand il y pensait un instant, Hyde donnait tous les signes d'être un homme calme et sympa, avec la tête sur les épaules... accessible, en un mot. Et lui, il s'obstinait à se comporter comme s'il était Dieu sait qui... En regardant le chanteur de _L'Arc_, ce fut comme si quelque chose avait changé tout à coup. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il ne le regarda pas avec admiration, mais plutôt avec affection. Comme un ami. Pas que son travail n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux, ça c'étaiot impossible... Mais à le connaître d'aussi près, c'était obligé que leurs rapports changent, finalement. C'était plus facile. Il fallait que ça le soit, sinon Hyde serait mal à l'aise. Yasu lui sourit comme pour le rassurer et expliqua posément :

_Je trouve ton idée intéressante, c'est pour cela que je souhaite y penser sérieusement. Un artiste digne de ce nom se doit d'écouter et de considérer toute proposition valable, non ? Par ailleurs, si jamais tu dis une connerie, soit certain que je ne te louperai pas_, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ce fut au tour de Hyde, d'être surpris. Surpris dans le bon sens. C'était plutôt chouette ! Deux fois dans la soirée, que Yasu le charriait. Gentimment, certes, mais une vanne quand même. Chose qu'un fan ne se permettrait pas, par exemple. Hyde perçut le changement dans sa voix, son expression... Peut-être que Yasu aussi, avait besoin d'être à l'aise avant de se comporter de façon plus naturelle... Tellement focalisé sur ses propres angoisses, Hyde n'avait pas songé à cela avant ce soir. En tous cas, cela augurait de bonnes choses à venir. Il se détendit d'un coup et accepta sans hésitation aucune une soirée au karaoké dans la foulée. Mais Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, et Yasu ne sut résister à l'envie de chanter une playlist des plus familières pour Hyde... Sur le chemin du retour, ils marchèrent un peu tout en discutant, l'un et l'autre étant nettement plus détendus au fur et à mesure. A un moment donné, Hyde se baissa soudainement, un petit bruit sec ayant attiré son attention. Yasu avait perdu quelque chose. Sa carte d'identité, visiblement. Il la ramassa aussitôt et l'interpella, comme Yasu continuait d'avancer sans se rendre compte de rien :

_Hep ! Une seconde ! Reprends ça, tu peux en avoir besoin..._

Le temps que Yasu ne revienne jusqu'à lui, et Hyde céda à la curiosité de regarder la photo d'identité sur la carte. Les gens avaient toujours des têtes pas possibles, sur ces trucs là. Pas Yasu, en fin de compte. Elle avait l'air assez récente, cette photo, et il était parfaitement normal dessus. Même pas drôle. Par contre, son regard tomba sur une certaine date. Il lui rendit la carte et remarqua :

_Hé ! C'est bientôt ton anniversaire !_

_Ah, tu as vu ?_ Fit Yasu sur un ton indifférent. _Et oui, je vieillis bientôt._

_Vieillir... Sur le papier, oui, parce que bon autrement..._

_Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! 'Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd._

_Admettons. Tu vas fêter ça, j'imagine !_

_Oui, une virée à la maison, voir mes parents... Ce week end probablement. Et quelque chose avec quelques copains, comme toujours... _

_C'est bien, ça ! Ah, le premier taxi est pour moi ! _S'exclama tout à coup Hyde en levant le bras.

_Tricheur ! Et euh..._

Hyde avait déjà arrêté le taxi et ouvert la porte arrière gauche. Il s'apprêtait à monter dedans, lorsque le ton hésitant de Yasu arrêta son mouvement. Il se retourna et l'encouragea avec un sourire :

_Oui ?_

_Tu veux venir ?_

_Hm ? Oh... Euh... Non non, fais donc ça avec tes amis, comme prévu, ne change pas tes habitudes..._

_Ok... _fit Yasu, en s'efforçant de garder un air neutre. _Néanmoins si tu veux passer, l'offre tiendra toujours, même à la dernière minute._

_Je note. Mais il est plus probable que je te paye un pot pour marquer le coup..._

_Ca me va aussi._

_Ca marche. Rentre bien !_

_Toi aussi._

Le taxi démarra, et Hyde se plongea aussitôt dans ses pensées pour que le trajet passe plus rapidement. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Il avait proposé cela sous le coup d'une impulsion, sans même y réfléchir une minute auparavant... Bah, se dit-il en haussant les épaules... C'était ridicule. Un pot, ils s'en étaient déjà fait deux ou trois comme ça, et il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme. En quoi celui-là serait-il différent ? En rien du tout. Alors pourquoi cela le taraudait-il comme ça ?... Arrivé chez lui, il trouva la réponse tout seul : parce qu'il était rare, peut-être même inédit, qu'il soit proche de quelqu'un après seulement quelques semaines... Ca prenait toujours un temps fou pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu, normalement... Bien sûr, il n'avait pas non plus raconté sa vie à Yasu, mais n'empêche... Ca avait vite progressé. Etait-ce une mauvaise chose ? Non, bien sûr... Surtout que Yasu était quelqu'un de vraiment bien.

Yasu quant à lui, était nettement plus perturbé, lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. En proie à une certaine déception. Il s'en était rendu compte à l'instant même où ça s'était passé : il voulait que Hyde soit là pour son anniversaire, il avait envie de sa présence. Et quand Hyde avait -certes poliment- refusé, il avait eu du mal à ne pas insister. C'était un peu bizarre de réagir ainsi, après tout. Hyde était peut-être un ami désormais, mais un ami de fraîche date, finalement... Ils n'allaient pas passer tout leur temps libre ensemble non plus... N'empêche... Yasu se rendit compte qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui... Que sa présence le rendait vraiment heureux... Il mettait toujours ça sur le compte de son admiration pour lui, mais... Nombre de ses pensées ne tenaient plus vraiment compte de cette admiration, en vérité. Comme si ce qu'il ressentait pour lui s'était... déplacé sur un autre terrain, en quelque sorte. Un terrain qu'il sentait miné. Mais bizarrement, alors qu'il aurait dû se corriger pour s'empêcher d'y penser... Il n'eut pas envie d'occulter cela. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, comprendre de quoi il retournait exactement et agir en conséquence. Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il faudra y aller prudemment, vu la personnalité de Hyde, mais bizarrement, Yasu n'eut pas tellement peur... Il était toujours confiant de nature, aussi.


	6. Vraiment l'apprécier

**Voici le chapitre 6, enfin ! Gomen pour ce retard, il faut dire que ma nouvelle fic m'obsède un peu j'avoue XD... Mais ayé, j'suis repartie avec celle-là, en espérant que ce chapitre là soit bon :)...**

**Vraiment l'apprécier**

_Dis donc toi, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc ?_

Ken venait tout juste de parler, et Hyde regarda aussitôt Tetsu et Yukki, chacun occupé à ses affaires, en ce jour de petite mise au point sur les évènements à venir dans les prochains temps. Pas de réaction notable. Visiblement, c'était bien à lui que le guitariste s'adressait ainsi. Ca sentait la question rhétorique, en plus. Il fit mine de réfléchir, histoire de dire, et... Il ne trouva pas. Devant son haussement d'épaules, Ken s'expliqua :

_Hier... Tu devais m'appeller, non ?_

_Ah merde !_ S'exclama Hyde en claquant des doigts, comme cela lui revenait maintenant.

Effectivement. A cause d'une petite divergence de point de vue sur une nouvelle chanson, Hyde avait promis de l'appeller pour qu'ils en discutent... Donc, ce n'était pas là un détail insignifiant. Mais la veille au soir, Hyde était une nouvelle fois sorti avec Yasu dans un bar, et il avait totalement perdu de vue Ken, il faut bien l'avouer. Pourtant, il n'était pas tellement du genre à oublier ce type de choses -surtout quand il s'agissait de travail-, normalement... Il faut dire pour sa défense, que la soirée avait été des plus agréables et franchement, il n'y avait plus pensé. Réellement surpris par cet oubli de sa part, il s'excusa tout de suite :

_Désolé, vraiment. Je suis sorti, et j'avoue que ça m'était sorti de la tête._

_Pas grave_, assura Ken. _Je me suis débrouillé... Mais si je peux me permettre... Elle était comment ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire difficilement contenu.

_Qui ça ?_ répondit Hyde en toute innocence.

_A ton avis..._

_Oh... Ah non,_ fit le chanteur en riant, _tu n'y es pas. J'étais avec Yasu-kun, si tu veux savoir..._

_Ah oui, effectivement. Vous avez sympathisé, alors ? _Demanda Ken, se rappellant que le début n'avait pas été tout seul.

_Oui. C'est un type sympa,_ acquiesça le chanteur.

_On dirait. C'est cool,_ remarqua le guitariste, _tu commences à accepter de voir des gens du métier._

_Ne pousse pas... J'en connais, quand même !_ Réfuta Hyde. _Ne me fais pas passer pour un associal..._

_Ah mais j'ai rien dit._

_Tu as hoché la tête, _s'esclaffa Hyde, _c'est pire !_

_Je suis juste content que tu te sois fait un ami. Tu as vu comme ton fils a grandi, maman ?_

Ce disant, Ken s'était tourné vers Tetsu qui était toujours penché sur sa feuille, imperturbable. Cette appellation avait traversé les années et loin d'être abandonnée, Ken l'utilisait aujourd'hui plus que jamais, tant Tetsu semblait vraiment donner l'image d'une mère qui couve ses enfants, avec eux... Qu'il l'appelle ainsi n'étonnait plus grand monde, pour peu que l'on soit familiarisé avec le guitariste, bien sûr. N'empêche, cela faisait toujours sourire. Tetsu leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire _« t'en as pas bientôt fini avec ça »_ et il reconnut simplement :

_Je suis épaté..._

_Tetsu-kun, _intervint Yukki, _tu réalises que tu viens de répondre spontanément à l'appellation 'maman', là quand même ?_

_Evidemment, _rétorqua Ken_, puisque c'est ce qu'il est !_

_Je refuse d'être l'enfant de Tet-chan,_ ajouta Hyde en rentrant dans son jeu.

_Biologiquement de toute façon, y aurait comme un souci... _fit pensivement le batteur.

C'est alors que Ken se leva de sa chaise et qu'il se mit à arpenter la salle lentement, les mains dans le dos et les yeux rivés sur le sol... Visiblement, il semblait chercher quelque chose... Les autres regardèrent aussi, par réflexe, mais là, ils décrochèrent. Yukki était un peu habitué. Aussi, sentant la connerie venir à des kilomètres, il lui lança en soupirant :

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, toi ?_

_Ton sens de l'humour,_ répliqua Ken. _Il a dû tomber à un moment donné, et il faudrait remettre la main dessus Yukki, tu peux pas rester comme ça..._

_Très drôle, _marmonna Yukki.

_Je trouve aussi. Pas vrai, maman ? _

_Lâche-moi les baskets, Ken-chan, _rétorqua Tetsu en riant. _Elles ne sont pas à ta taille !_

_Ca... Tu ne risques pas de tomber en cas de grand vent !_

_C'est notre fête aujourd'hui, en fait ?_ Remarqua Tetsu, perspicace dans l'âme.

_Bon, puisqu'on ne sait pas apprécier quelqu'un qui a de l'esprit ici, je me tais._

_Enfin une bonne parole ! _S'exclama Yukki avec une spontanéité qui fit bien rire les deux autres.

Alors que le calme revenait peu à peu dans la salle, Hyde eut envie de rester dans la lignée... Enfin plutôt, de revenir sur ce qui avait provoqué le débat. C'était l'occasion, car il pouvait bien se l'avouer : il pataugeait un peu. Il avait beau avoir contré Ken qui se moquait ouvertement de sa maladresse avec les gens, n'empêche... Ca n'était pas complètement faux. Et là, il voyait bien quel était le problème : il se posait trop de questions, et pas les bonnes. Autant profiter de ce que la concentration n'était pas encore totalement revenue dans la pièce, pour lancer cela l'air de rien. Il se racla la gorge et lança presque au hasard :

_Dites, pour rester sur mon cas, mais sérieusement... Je peux poser une question ?_

_Parle, mon fils, _marmonna Tetsu en achevant de lire sa feuille.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?!_

_Désolé, trop tentant... _murmura Tetsu avec un grand sourire. _Alors ?_

_Voilà... _hésita Hyde. _Ca t'est déjà arrivé toi, de sympathiser avec... un fan ? Ou une fan, d'ailleurs, peu importe._

_Ken-chan sympathise avec ses fans féminines, bien que le mot 'sympathise' ne me semble pas être très juste..._

_Hé ! Je t'ai entendu ! _Grogna l'intéressé.

_Mais je ne me cachais pas..._

On disait toujours que Ken était le comique de la bande. Mais on oubliait un peu trop souvent que Tetsu n'était pas triste non plus. C'était plus fin, disons. Un humour plus discret, très enfantin la plupart du temps, mais cinglant aussi à d'autres moments... Disons qu'il avait la réplique qu'il fallait au moment adéquat. Et comme il le disait toujours avec un grand sourire, ça passait tout seul. A ce petit jeu, Ken était sa cible favorite, d'où sa petite pique toute naturelle. Même s'il voulait être sérieux, Hyde ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand même.

_Tet-chan...._

_Oui, pardon,_ se reprit le bassiste. _Hm... Non, jamais. J'en ai rencontré, j'ai discuté avec, mais ça s'est arrêté là._

_Une raison particulière ?_

_Ben... _réfléchit Tetsu. _Quelque part, c'est une relation humaine classique, si tu y penses. Y a plein de gens que tu ne verras qu'une fois, avec qui tu parleras peut-être de façon très intéressante, sans pour autant qu'ils figurent dans ton carnet d'adresses. L'épicier vers chez moi, des fois, on refait le monde tous les deux et pourtant, c'est pas un ami. Je crois qu'avec quelqu'un qui aimes ce que tu fais à un certain point, il faut instaurer une barrière. C'est plus prudent. Après, c'est un point de vue comme un autre._

_Hm..._

_Mais pourquoi cette question ? _Fit curieusement Tetsu.

_Ben... Pour ne rien te cacher, Yasu-kun est... Bien qu'il soit du métier, son attitude est claire... Il fait beaucoup d'efforts, je le vois bien, mais... Je déteste être fixé, détaillé... qu'on prenne mes dires pour une parole tiré de l'Evangile..._

_Surtout toi, _intervint Ken, _qui s'il le pouvait, dirait deux conneries en même temps..._

_Hé !_

Tetsu parut réfléchir un instant, pour être sûr de comprendre. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Yukki qui fit la moue, semblant dire _« oh moi, je ne m'en mêle pas... »_. Puis il termina pour Hyde :

_Donc, ça te dérange ?_

_Je m'y habitue... Mais j'aimerai bien qu'il s'intéresse moins à ce qu'il croit que je suis... _admit Hyde.

_Autrement dit, tu aimerais être sûr qu'il te préfère toi, à ton image ?_

_Et c'est mal ? _Se défendit Hyde, qui n'aimait pas tournure que prenait cette conversation -qu'il avait lui-même lancée, du reste-.

_Non, du tout. Mais tu sais, c'est le revers de la médaille. Tu as une image, comme tout personnage public. Et tu en es responsable, tu ne peux pas le nier. C'est normal que les gens qui te connaîssent personnellement mais plus tard, aient du mal à faire la part des choses, d'autant que tu es quand même radicalement différent. Nous tous, on s'est connus alors qu'on n'était pas grand chose, c'est pourquoi on ne te voit pas comme un chanteur ou un type populaire, tu vois. C'est pas le cas des personnes que tu fréquentes depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant. Qu'il soit du métier n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tu es quelqu'un qu'il admire et respecte. Tu l'impressionnes, ça crève les yeux. Peut-être aussi qu'il ne veut pas perdre ça, et peut-être également que tu l'épates toujours, même en tant qu'homme. Son admiration , il peut la ressentir pour ce que tu es aussi. Comme quand on rencontre quelqu'un dont la mentalité nous plaît... que l'on trouve intéressant. Tu te trompes peut-être sur ce qu'il pense... Il est possible qu'il t'apprécie tout autant que ton image, voire plus, pourquoi pas... Mais ça, tu n'es pas du genre à l'admettre._

Si l'on avait été dans un manga, les yeux de Hyde ressembleraient sans doutes à deux spirales en train de tourner, tant il lui semblait avoir perdu le fil... Ca faisait beaucoup en une fois, il faut dire. Et ben... Tetsu avait un avis sur la question, avec ses airs de ne pas y toucher. Sans trop savoir dire pourquoi, Hyde sentit qu'il n'aimait pas tellement la fin de sa tirade. Comme si un gros panneau avec marqué _« attention, danger ! »_ clignotait en rouge dessus... Ken, pour détendre l'atmosphère, donna une petite claque dans le dos de Tetsu et le charria :

_Et ben... T'as pas soif ?!_

_Sacrée répartie, _admit Yukki. _T'as pris des notes, vieux ? _Lança-t-il à Hyde.

_J'ajouterai bien quelque chose, _continua le leader. _Très brièvement._

_Vas-y._

_Tu devrais te demander pourquoi tu accordes tant d'importance à tout ça. Pourquoi ça t'obsède à ce point qu'il t'apprécie, toi. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien..._

Là, ce fut Ken qui décrocha, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait ne venir... Hyde en revanche, échangea un regard avec Tetsu, et de toute évidence, il comprit le réel sens de ces paroles... Le fameux panneau clignotait sévèrement, maintenant.

De son côté, Yasu avait terminé d'enregistrer pour aujourd'hui. Il venait par ailleurs d'avoir l'un de ses amis au téléphone, et ils venaient de convenir d'une heure pour fêter dignement son anniversaire. Ca ne serait pas très compliqué : restaurant, karaoké, bar, et on terminerait la soirée chez lui avec un gramme dans chaque oreille, encore... Pas extraordinaire, mais ça convenait bien à Yasu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger son téléphone, il passa en revue brièvement les personnes attendues, dans sa tête. Ils seraient une petite tribu, quand même... Arrivé à la fin de sa liste, il ne put s'empêcher d'être désolé de l'absence d'une certaine personne. En même temps, il avait mieux à faire que de traîner toute la soirée avec lui, qui serait en plus occupé à voir tout le monde... Quoique si Hyde devait venir, il y avait un risque pour qu'au contraire, il délaisse un peu tout le monde, du coup. Enfin de toute façon, la question ne se posait pas... Et si elle se posait ? Après tout, que risquait-il à faire une dernière tentative ? Il se ferait envoyer bouler, peut-être... bon, il s'excuserait. Ils n'allaient pas se fâcher pour ça, donc les risques étaient minimes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tenta le coup et composa son numéro au moment même où Hyde venait de terminer ce dialogue des plus déroutants avec Tetsu. _'Quand on parle du loup...'_ se dit-il en voyant le numéro de Yasu s'afficher.

_Allo ? Yasu-kun ?_

_Bonjour... Je ne te dérange pas ? _Demanda Yasu, content de l'entendre.

_Du tout. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

_Ben je... Te fâche pas, ok ?_

_Euh... Promis, _fit Hyde, mi-amusé et mi-intrigué.

_Je voudrai réitérer ma proposition de la fois dernière, encore... tu ne veux vraiment pas venir._

Trois fois qu'il le lui demandait. Enfin la seconde avait été sous-entendue, mais bon... Hyde soupira. Non franchement, ça ne lui disait pas... Il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise, avec tous les amis que Yasu avait, des membres de Janne Da Arc en plus... Il ne saurait pas quoi leur dire. Il préférait nettement le voir après, comme à leur habitude. Mais lui expliquer cela, bizarrement, il n'osait pas. Il se disait que Yasu le prendrait dans un certain sens... ou peut-être que c'était lui, qui cogitait trop ? Sûrement. Sur le ton le plus aimable qu'il put, il répondit :

_Ecoute Yasu-kun, vraiment... Je ne peux que te répondre la même chose. Mais ma proposition à moi, tu n'as pas le droit de la refuser. On fêtera ça autour d'un verre, et voilà. Comme tu n'aimes pas les grands trucs, ça sera bien, non ?_

_Bien sûr, mais... _soupira Yasu, dépité cependant.

_Oh au fait, que veux-tu comme cadeau ?_

_Hein ?_ S'écria Yasu. _Non, mais non ! Jamais !_

_T'as jamais eu de cadeau ? _Fit Hyde, qui ne suivait plus.

_Si, bien sûr... Mais pas de toi._

_T'aurais eu du mal : à ton dernier anniversaire, on ne se connaîssait pas... Tu me diras, ça ne veut rien dire, vu que je ne retiens jamais ce genre de dates. Enfin bref, il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose, quoi... _acheva-t-il pensivement.

_Je t'interdis !_

_Tu m'interdis ? _Releva Hyde avec amusement.

_Formellement !_

_Oh, c'est du sérieux alors..._

_Exactement ! S'il te plaît, je me sentirais trop mal, trop... _

_C'est ça, on lui dira ! Bon je te laisse, je vais chercher un truc susceptible de te faire plaisir !_

Sur ce, Hyde raccrocha, laissant Yasu complètement ahuri sur le parking, ses clefs de voiture en main... Voilà, il avait cherché, il avait trouvé. A insister lourdement, il avait tout gagné. Et il aurait l'air malin, quand il bradirait le cadeau reçu dans tout le restaurant, tout fier que Hyde lui ait offert quelque chose... Car quoi que ce soit, il serait aux anges. N'empêche, c'était très gênant. Et le pire de tout ça... C'est qu'à la dernière phrase de Hyde, il avait eu une pensée précise en tête. _'Un truc susceptible de lui faire plaisir..'_. Il avait bien eu une idée, mais quelque peu déroutante, disons...


	7. Le cadeau

**Je sais que c'est un peu le cas dans tous mes chapitres ces temps-ci, mais là encore je me dois de prévenir : guimauve inside. Promis, après, on va rehausser un peu le niveau XD. Par contre à chaque fois que j'écris cette fic, j'imagine Yasu en mode chibi, c'est grave docteur ? XD**

**Le cadeau**

En fin de compte, son idée déroutante ne l'était pas tant que cela. Si l'on analysait les choses froidement, cela tombait même sous le sens : il était attiré par Hyde. Yasu n'avait pas mis longtemps à le comprendre parfaitement et loin d'en avoir honte, il s'en réjouissait plutôt. Cette attirance était encore un peu floue, il ne voyait pas bien les limites ni l'impact, mais les faits étaient là. Et d'ailleurs, cela faisait des années que c'était le cas, si l'on y repensait. Cela avait commencé par le biais de l'écran de télévision ou du poste de radio, ça avait continué 'en vrai' avec les lives, et maintenant de façon un peu plus personnelle... Il y avait une vraie continuité dans tout cela, comme une sorte de logique inéluctable. A aucun moment il n'avait été déçu par lui, que ce soit par ses choix artistiques ou autres. Au contraire, chaque jour qui passait faisait qu'il était un peu plus attiré par lui. Au début, soyons honnêtes, c'était clairement de l'admiration de fan. Il sortait avec lui en partie parce que c'était 'énorme', de sortir dîner avec son idole, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'agir de façon si frivole. Et à un moment donné, il avait pris un virage. Il prenait plaisir à le voir, indépendemment du fait que 'c'était Hyde'. La nuance n'était pas anodine. On pouvait même dire que l'artiste passait presque au second plan, désormais. Yasu était autant épaté lorsque Hyde chantait que lorsqu'il parlait simplement d'un sujet le passionnant. Autant captivé par son apparence en plein concert que lorsqu'il se promenait avec lui... Hyde était quelqu'un avec une forte personnalité, quelqu'un d'intéressant, indépendamment de son métier. Et bien des choses en lui étaient attrayantes, Yasu en prenait conscience maintenant. Il ne serait pas le premier à montrer de l'intérêt pour lui, ni le dernier. Et il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de cette attirance. Non pas qu'il prenait les choses à la légère ou qu'il se fichait bien de ce que Hyde en penserait... Simplement, Yasu était quelqu'un d'entier et de sincère, qui vivait les choses à fond et ne s'arrêtait jamais avant la fin. Très peu pour lui, les _« et si j'avais osé, est-ce que... ? »_. Honnêtement, Hyde n'avait pas à se casser la tête pour lui faire un cadeau. Il y avait des choses simples qui lui feraient assez plaisir. Mais Yasu, quand bien même il n'était pas facilement gêné, n'oserait tout de même pas demander, cette fois.

Ce soir là, ou plutôt cette nuit là -il pouvait être presque 6h du matin-, Yasu s'accrochait à la rampe des quelques marches menant à son domicile, agitant le bras mollement alors qu'un couple d'amis à lui s'éloignait sur le trottoir. Sacrée fête ! Comme prévu : restaurant, karaoké, tournée des bars pour attérir chez lui... Chez lui ou entre parenthèses, il n'osait pas retourner, de peur d'affronter le chantier que cela devait être dans le salon... Une soirée extra, vraiment. Avec de vieux potes, des collègues, des discussions sérieuses et de purs moments de rigolade... Rien à jeter dans ces quelques heures. Sauf peut-être le fait qu'il allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois le lendemain, si l'on en jugeait par le fait qu'il faisait un pas en avant pour trois en arrière... Pas envie de rentrer. Alors il claqua sa porte et sortit dans la rue, histoire de se dégriser un peu. Ca n'allait pas être dur, vu qu'il faisait un froid polaire et qu'il était en t-shirt. Malgré tout, il devait avoir un gramme dans chaque oreille, alors ça tenait chaud... D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il ne marchait pas sur la route, là ? Zut... Monter un trottoir est une tâche plus ardue qu'il n'y paraît...

En fait si, il y avait quand même une déception dans cette soirée. Enfin, elle ne tenait pas à ce que la soirée avait été, mais plutôt à ce que ça aurait pu être... si Hyde était venu. Comme un crétin, Yasu avait espéré jusqu'au bout. Même là, en raccompagnant ses deux derniers invités, il s'était dit que peut-être... Comme si à 6h du matin, Hyde allait débarquer comme une fleur ! Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été une surprise : Hyde avait clairement dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, alors il avait simplement fait comme il avait dit. N'empêche. Bien que Yasu se soit éclaté comme rarement ce soir, il aurait aimé que le chanteur soit présent. Il y avait pensé à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée, quand bien même il était le centre de l'attention. En pensant cela, il eut le vin triste. Il se sentit maussade, en même temps qu'il prit conscience qu'il faisait vraiment froid ! Faisant volte-face au péril de son équilibre instable, il entreprit de rentrer. Au loin, descendant les marches devant chez lui, une petite silhouette tourna sans le voir et commença à s'éloigner. Yasu y voyait flou, comme il avait ôté ses lentilles et que la fatigue ainsi que l'alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage, mais... Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Dans son esprit embrûmé, le contraire n'était pas possible. Il se mit à trottiner tout en appellant :

_Hyde ! Hyde-san !_

La silhouette en question se figea sur place en entendant son nom et se retourna aussitôt -soit dit en passant, on était en pleine nuit, c'est les voisins qui devaient être contents-. Yasu avait le sentiment que ses jambes faisaient un peu ce qu'elles voulaient, sur ce coup là... et que s'il stoppait sa course brusquement, il allait s'encastrer dans le premier poteau venu. Du coup, en essayant de se souvenir comme on marche, il le dépassa et stoppa un peu plus loin sous les yeux ébahis du chanteur, qui se dit avec amusement qu'il n'avait clairement pas bu que de l'eau.

_Salut... _dit-il en souriant, dominant son envie de rire.

_Bon... soir..._ souffla Yasu, ayant encore assez de neurones pour se sentir ridicule.

_Euh... J'ai eu envie de passer, mais je... J'ai pas osé... _

Hyde fut gêné, tout à coup. Débarquer à 6h du matin chez les gens... En fait, il avait passé la soirée chez un copain qui habitait non loin de là et qu'il venait de quitter... Etant dans les parages, la tentation était trop forte : il avait fait un crochet par le quartier de Yasu. Il s'était dit qu'il s'il voyait de la lumière ou entendait du bruit, et bien il frapperait à la porte. Ayant trouvé le coin plutôt calme, il en avait déduit que Yas uétait couché, ou alors toujours pas rentré... et il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Maintenant qu'il voyait Yasu en face de lui, Hyde se demandait pourquoi il était venu, au juste. Après avoir répété que c'était non, il avait changé d'avis... Ca faisait vraiment capricieux... Surtout qu'il ne lui avait rien acheté. Ah bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Yasu l'aperçoive ?! Ce dernier s'écria :

_Mais je t'avais dit que c'était bon, même si tu venais tard ou que tu ne prévenais pas !_

_Même si tu dis ça, je n'aime pas trop faire ça..._

_Ca n'aurait eu aucune importance ! J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là..._

Hyde ne répondit rien. Il était là, non ? On n'allait pas en parler jusqu'au prochain réveillon ?! En soupirant, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Yasu pour le faire avancer, avec l'idée de le mettre au lit. Le plus jeune ne broncha pas, même si le fait de sentir son bras autour de lui lui provoqua une décharge électrique dans le corps... En fait, il commençait à avoir terriblement envie de dormir... C'était stupide, maintenant que Hyde était là... Mais il avait si sommeil qu'il dormait presque debout. La seule chose qu'il perçevait à peu près, outre le froid, ce fut l'odeur de tabac que dégageait Hyde, mélangé à une sorte de parfum... Il commençait à trouver le contraste agréable, lorsqu'il se sentit appuyé contre quelque chose de froid. Hyde le maintenait d'une main.

_Tes clés ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_Dans ma poche._

_Ben sors-les, on va pas casser un carreau._

_Viens les chercher..._

_Ne sois pas bête, _marmonna Hyde, irrité par cette remarque dont Yasu avait déjà honte.

Il peina à ouvrir la porte et presque au radar, il fonça dans sa chambre et s'allongea directement en vrac sur le lit. Enfin, une jambe et un bras en dehors quand même... Mais se mettre correctement était au-dessus de ses forces. Hyde se permit de le rejoindre, enjambant les cadavres de bouteilles et le désordre ambiant... A vrai dire, il cherchait dans le fouilli, une cuvette... juste au cas où Yasu aurait une nuit houleuse. Ca faisait bizarre, d'être là. Il ne devrait pas être là, non ? Etre à 6h du matin dans sa chambre, comme ça... C'était Tetsu aussi, qui lui avait mis des idées bizarres dans la tête ! Yasu marmonna quelque chose, si bas que Hyde crut qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il rêvait.

_Pardon ?_ Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté, sur une chaise.

_J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là..._ répéta Yasu en s'asseyant en tailleur, comme s'il se réveillait d'un coup.

_Tu parles, ça aurait la honte, oui..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne t'ai pas encore trouvé de cadeau !_

_Encore avec ça ? Mais oublie ça, j'en veux pas !_

_Dis pas ça, tout le monde aime les cadeaux, _fit Hyde en secouant la tête.

_Moi j'en veux un original, _fit brusquement Yasu en regrettant aussitôt ces mots.

_Ah ? Du genre ?_

_Laisse tomber. Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour ça._

_Et moi je crois que tu l'es déjà bien assez... _

_Oh ben tu es bien placé pour me faire la leçon, tiens..._

_Oh je ne me permettrai pas... _reconnut Hyde en éclatant de rire. _Mais puisque tu es là et que j'y suis aussi, je pense que je vais vraiment te mettre au lit, _acheva-t-il en faisant mine de lui balancer la couverture sur la tête.

_Mais j'ai pas sommeil !_

_Ne fais pas l'enfant... Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?_

_Tu marchais si tard autour de chez moi... _se souvint Yasu comme un flash, tout à coup. _Stalker ?!_

_Mais non ! _S'offusqua Hyde._ Je reviens d'une petite soirée et... Ah mais pourquoi je me justifie ?! _Grogna-til, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_T'es fâché ?_

_Bien sûr que non._

_Si, je le vois bien, que tu es fâché, _titilla Yasu en se dressant pour trouver son regard.

_Mais non !_

_Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?_

_Parce que t'es lourd !_

_Oh je me tais alors !_

_Ah bon sang, tu es pénible quand tu es comme ça, tu sais... Mais sincèrement non, je ne suis pas fâché, _fit Hyde d'une voix posée, tout en souriant.

_Tu m'aimes bien alors ?_

_Mais... Mais toi, le champagne ne te réussit pas !_

Pénible, vraiment. Le Yasu bourré était une version encore plus bruyante que l'original. Enfin cela dit, c'était heureux que Yasu n'ait plus assez de matière grise pour se demander ce qui avait finalement poussé Hyde à revenir sur ses mots et à venir... N'empêche... Hyde se sentait en terrain miné. Et il avait cette étrange sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il aurait pu le planter là et s'en retourner, mais il ne le fit pas... Comme si une partie de lui était plus vive et plus apte à choisir, et décidait pour l'autre, plus indécise.

_Tu n'as pas répondu... _murmura Yasu en baillant, la fatigue étant tenace.

_Parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude dire aux gens que je les apprécie. Je pars du principe qu'ils le savent ou non, _fit Hyde franchement.

_Et si on n'est pas sûrs ?_

_Yasu-kun, tu me fatigues... _soupira Hyde.

_Moi je t'aime bien._

_Ca... J'en ai une vague idée, _articula-t-il en priant pour que ça chauffe seulement en lui et pas sur ses joues...

_Vraiment beaucoup !_

_C'est bien gentil..._

_'Et maintenant'_, se dit Hyde, _'s'il ne se la ferme pas, je l'étouffe avec son oreiller !'_. Ce fichu Tetsu avait raison sur toute la ligne, on dirait... Enfin une partie restait encore à prouver. Misère... Dans quelle situation inextricable s'était-il encore fourré ? C'était tout lui, ça. Le coup de grâce fut lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Yasu, visiblement en profonde réflexion, assis toujours en tailleur... et qu'il le trouva mignon. Vraiment, impossible de nier que Yasu était l'une des personnes les plus attachantes qu'il ait rencontré. Il était toujours touchant, quoi qu'il fasse. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Yasu venait de se décider. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, après tout... Et il avait suffisemment incurgité d'alcool pour que les réticenses et les doutes ne fassent pas le poids. Demain, ça serait le cas. Demain, il serait sage. Alors s'i lfallait y aller, c'était maintenant.

_Tu sais, tu avais raison, _lança subitement Yasu.

_A quel sujet ?_

_Tout le monde veut un cadeau._

_Alleluia ! _S'exclama Hyde, satisfait. _Tu t'es décidé ? Alors, dis-moi ce que je peux faire ?_

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser._

_Excuse-moi ?! _S'étrangla Hyde.

Il en serait tombé de sa chaise, pour un peu... Yasu pétait les plombs, c'était prouvé. Mais le pire, c'est que lorsque Hyde l'observa avec attention, il décela un grand sérieux dans son expression. Les yeux de Yasu brillaient, son air était sincère et ferme. On ne pouvait croire à une boutade ou un délire de sa part... C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Seulement, Hyde s'attendait à bien des choses, mais pas à ça ! D'où sa surprise... Etonnamment, Yasu ne se démonta pas :

_J'ai dit..._

_J'ai entendu ! Yasu-kun, tu as vraiment dû picoler comme un trou !_

_En effet... Mais ça n'a rien à voir... j'en ai eu envie bien avant de boire._

_C'est ça.._

_Tu ne me crois pas ?_

_Yasu-kun, tu es ivre. Arrête-moi si je me plante, mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait un jour gravé dans le marbre les paroles d'un type bourré, _lança Hyde en se demandant s'il y avait une sortie de secours dans cette chambre.

_Je peux aller prendre une douche qui me réveillera ,et tu verras que je dirai la même chose..._

_Inutile, _somma Hyde. _Tu dois dormir._

Sur ce il se leva, passablement dérangé par le fait que... durant quelques secondes... Il s'était imaginé accéder à sa requête inattendue. Il commençait à se faire peur tout seul, avec toutes ces bêtises ! Il s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsque Yasu, avec une rapidité surprenante vu son état, le retint par le poignet et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

_Et mon cadeau ?_

_Yasu-kun, ça ne me fait pas rire ! Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît !_

_C'est quoi qui te gêne là-dedans ? Je ne vais pas t'agresser, tu sais. La preuve : je te demande la permission. Tu vois ? Tu n'en mourras pas, si je t'embrasse une seconde... ou deux... _reconnut-il en sachant qu'il aurait sûrement du mal à s'arrêter, si ça devait se faire.

_Mais t'es pas bien, toi..._

_Je te connais peu, mais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas fermé d'esprit. 'Y aura pas mort d'homme tu sais... Vois ça comme un... un défi._

_On n'a plus 15 ans !_

_T'as qu'à faire comme si... Comme un action ou vérité, _s'amusa Yasu.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? _Se désespéra Hyde, qui sentait sa résistance s'effriter.

_M'oblige pas à te supplier..._

La voix de Yasu l'était déjà, suppliante. La situation était telle qu'il désaoûlait un peu... Et franchement, il en avait eu envie depuis le premier jour. Et depuis cette dernier fois où il l'avait eu au téléphone, il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. A ce que ça ferait, de l'embrasser... Personne n'en saurait rien, et ça devait sûrement être génial. Comme Hyde ne se débattait plus, il le lâcha. Et il sentit qu'en insistant encore un peu, il y avait moyen de parvenir à ses fins...

_Ok ok, _fit Hyde après un moment,_ ça va... Après ça, tu me lâches ?_

_Promis !_

_Alors ferme les yeux._

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu connais plusieurs façons de fermer les yeux toi ? C'est déjà très gênant, j'ai pas envie en plus que tu me regardes._

_Sérieux ? Tu le fais vraiment ?... Trop cool ! _Murmura Yasu, complètement ahuri.

_Yasu-kun ?_

_Oui ?_

_Tais-toi._

C'était une connerie... C'était même la meilleure de l'année, même si on la débutait à peine... Hyde se répéta en boucle un bon _« je ne devrais pas... »_. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, comme poussé par une curiosité et une envie qui s'exprimaient après avoir longtemps été bridées, de se pencher vers le droite, là où Yasu attendait en sentant le sang battre à ses tempes. Un instant, Hyde fut tenté de se lever et de s'en aller pour aller prendre une douche froide. Mais en observant Yasu les yeux fermés, sage et discipliné, il sut qu'il n'en avait nulle envie. Pour une raison inexpliquée, Yasu le touchait. Pas parce qu'il l'admirait, mais pour ce qu'il était. C'était quelqu'un d'incroyable, vraiment. En pensant cela, Hyde n'eut plus l'impression de faire une bêtise. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres une première fois, alors que Yasu se mit à frissonner... Hyde sourit, pris au jeu, et il s'installa mieux pour lui faire face. Il avança sa tête encore plus loin, et le simple fait de sentir son souffle sur sa peau donna des frissons à Yasu. Hyde déposa un baiser furtif près de son oreille et alors qu'il repartit en arrière, son nez frôla la joue de Yasu, qui dû faire appel à tout son bon sens restant pour ne pas déraper. Seul l'étonnement l'empêchait d'ailleurs d'agir. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était aussi bête que cela. Quand il se força à ouvrir les yeux, il eut encore le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler, alors il les ferma bien vite, ignorant la chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir... De nouveau, Hyde effleura sa bouche avec une douceur telle que Yasu commençait à en avoir des palpitations. Une autre fois... deux fois... et sa langue caressa doucement les lèvres de Yasu, comme pour demander la permission. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne malgré son état, Yasu ne se rappellait pas qu'on l'ait déjà embrassé comme cela. Tout cela était si sensuel, si intense, que la tête lui tournait... Il entrouvrit les lèvres légèrement, presque automatiquement, tandis que la langue de Hyde s'y infiltra à la recherche de la sienne, toujours sans précipiter les choses. Hyde s'appliquait, et de corvée, le 'cadeau' se transforma en réel plaisir, à tel point que le chanteur sentit les quelques miettes censées de son esprit, se taire pour de bon. Il avait juste envie de se rapprocher de lui, de prolonger ce baiser... Ses lèvres épousaient parfaitement les siennes, et si l'un cherchait à reprendre de l'air, l'autre ne le laissait pas faire bien longtemps...


	8. Troublant

**Si je vous dis que j'ai écrit la dernière scène du précédent chapitre avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire niais, vous me croyez ? XD... Y va quand même falloir que je sorte de ma période meringue, un jour ! XD**

**Celui-ci est court (c'est normal, c'est comme une transition), et j'avoue n'en être pas très satisfaite, mais bon... Enjoy quand même ! :)**

**Troublant**

A partir du moment où l'on n'est plus des enfants, et surtout lorsque l'ambiance devient si chargée, il semble naturel que le ton... change un peu, disons. Hyde ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser qu'agir de cette façon n'aurait aucune conséquence, ça n'aurait même plus été de la naïveté, à ce compte là. Néanmoins, il se crispa un peu lorsque la main de Yasu effleura doucement son visage. De toute évidence, on avait dépassé le stade du 'cadeau' depuis un bon moment... Et c'était de sa faute de toute façon, il n'avait qu'à refuser et partir, il ne pouvait s'en prendre à personne d'autre. Ce qui surpris Hyde là-dedans, c'est qu'il se rendit compte... qu'il se forçait à penser comme ça, en fait. Mais qu'en réalité, la situation n'était absolument pas si dérangeante ! Et c'est ça qui était bizarre, justement... Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il eut : les mains de Yasu déboutonnaient sereinement sa chemise, sans doute depuis quelques instants déjà... Il frissonna et Yasu l'attira contre lui... Il s'en fallait vraiment d'un rien pour que ça ne dérape... Non en fait, c'était déjà parti en vrille depuis le départ. A ce moment là, c'était clair qu'ils voulaient la même chose. Néanmoins, il y avait une différence certaine entre les deux : l'un était plus... disons plus apte à réfléchir, à l'heure actuelle. Et d'un coup, Hyde rompit le baiser et l'empoigna par les épaules pour le maintenir à distance.

_Stop ! _Dit-il simplement.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!_ S'écria Yasu, frustré à un point rarement atteint.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que... Un peu plus et..._

_Et alors ?_

_Comment ça 'et alors' ? _S'étrangla Hyde, redevenu lui-même.

_Ben oui. Tu le voulais aussi. Pas la peine de nier, ça se voyait. Alors où est le problème ?_

Si les mots étaient sûrs et implacables -et pas faux, aussi- la voix en revanche, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Yasu osait à peine respirer et encore moins bouger, de peur que Hyde ne décampe au moindre geste. Ca n'aurait pas été vraiment étonnant. En fait, il avait du mal à organiser ses idées. Outre la fatigue et la soirée arrosée qui s'était écoulée pour lui, il était un peu paumé. Quand bien même c'était fini maintenant, impossible pour lui de redescendre de son petit nuage... Impossible d'oublier la sensation des lèvres de Hyde sur les siennes, de cette chaleur qui l'avait envahi en une fraction de seconde... Comme la rupture avait été plutôt nette, il avait du mal à prendre conscience que là, Hyde n'était plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit. A l'évidence, c'était loin d'être aussi simple pour lui. Alors que Yasu, lui, était plus que jamais certain de ce qu'il voulait.

_Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, _fit Hyde en tentant de se montrer persuasif.

_Quoi ? C'est ça ton excuse ? _S'esclaffa Yasu.

_Ca n'en est pas une. Désolé, mais je refuse... J'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi._

_Mais profite ! _S'exclama Yasu, sur un ton des plus naturels.

En d'autres circonstances, Hyde aurait pu rire de cette spontanéité. Mais pas là, évidemment. Mais très honnêtement, ça n'était pas une excuse, ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas que les choses continuent, car du train où ça allait, l'inévitable ne manquerait pas de se produire... Et il refusait fermement que cela se passe ainsi, et ce pour deux principales raisons. La première, c'est qu'il voulait mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, mettre des mots sur des sensations... bref, savoir où il en était, finalement. La seconde, c'est que quoi qu'on en dise, Yasu était bel et bien alcoolisé, ce soir. Quoi qu'on en pense, il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. Et l'idée de commettre des choses irréparables alors que Yasu n'était pas sobre mettait Hyde très mal à l'aise. Comme il l'avait dit, il laurait l'impression d'un déséquilibre... comment être sûr que Yasu, dès le lendemain, ne lui en tienne pas rigueur ? Rien que pour cela, Hyde était bloqué. Impossible pour lui de se laisser aller, trant il voulait être un minimum correct. Et puis... il n'y avait pas 15 minutes, ils étaient amis. Là, ils étaient quoi, au juste ? Tout cela commençait à échapper à son contrôle... Il se racla la gorge, alors que Yasu n'avait pas cessé de le fixer, puis il répondit enfin :

_Le mieux, c'est que tu dormes. Ok ? Il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour comprendre... Tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens._

_Exact. Mais c'est toujours comme ça quand je suis avec toi, _répondit Yasu avec une franchise nettement supérieure à celle qu'il avait déjà en temps normal.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

_C'est la vérité et tu le sais. Et d'ailleurs..._

_Rien du tout, tu dors ! _Marmonna Hyde, franchement gêné maintenant.

Franchement, lui-même commençait à fatiguer un peu... Ca n'était pas le moment rêvé pour parler de tout cela... Parler de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Ce qu'il fallait, c'était une bonne nuit -ou ce qu'il en restait- de sommeil là-dessus, déjà... Il se leva donc, remit son manteau et s'apprêta à lever le camp, lorsqu'une fois necore, Yasu le retint :

_Hyde-san, si tu pars maintenant, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu seras si embarrassé, que tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir. Alors profitons de ce que tu es là pour parler._

_Mais..._

_Je t'en supplie. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qui se passera. Et je refuse que tu me détestes, _murmura Yasu avec une tristesse désarmante.

_Mais je ne te déteste pas, voyons !_

_Alors je peux te demander une chose ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_Parce que tu me l'as demandé._

_Et si je te demande de sauter du balcon, tu le fais aussi ?_

_..._

Hyde fut bien forcé d'admettre que sa réponse ne remporterait pas le premier prix de courage, tout de même... C'était même plutôt lâche, en fait. A la limite, Yasu avait juste demandé un baiser. Il aurait pu être des plus brefs et innocents, donc... Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, Yasu rendit les armes et le lâcha, voulant surtout éviter de l'oppresser. Hyde quitta ainsi sa chambre puis son appartement... Et à peine arrivé dehors, il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait failli mourir étouffé, à l'intérieur. Il se mit à marcher à toute allure, autant parce qu'il voulait échapper au froid, que parce que les pensées qui étaient les siennes maintenant, étaient plus que dérangeantes... A quel moment avait-il perdu le contrôle ? Mais ça avait plus fort que lui... Il avait adoré l'embrasser. Et pour tout dire, s'il s'écoutait un tant soit peu, il y retournerait illico ! Ce fut encore la même raison qui l'arrêta : Yasu était à moitié ivre. Pour une raison difficile à formuler, il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelque chose se passe alors que Yasu était dans cet état... Par respect pour lui, comme il le lui avait dit, mais pas seulement... C'était aussi parce qu'il voulait peut-être... Oui, peut-être qu'il tenait à être sûr et certain que Yasu veuille vraiment cela. Que ce ne soit pas un grand délire de sa part. Partant de là, ce constat amena à une nouvelle question, nettement plus dérangeante celle-là : pourquoi Hyde tenait-il tant à ce que Yasu soit sérieux ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que si jamais ça n'était pas le cas... ça ne lui plaîrait pas ? Comment envisager Yasu, désormais ?

Hyde fut rarement si pressé de rentrer chez lui et d'enfin se mettre au lit, alors que le jour se levait. Ce qu'il fit à peine une minute après être rentré, d'ailleurs, comme il était épuisé. Et il dormit plutôt paisiblement, contre toute attente... jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne sonne, le tirant ainsi brusquement de son sommeil alors qu'il pensait s'être couché depuis cinq malheureuses minutes seulement :

_Hm... allo ? _Murmura-t-il tout en cherchant à ouvrir les yeux.

_Je te réveille ?_

_Franchement ? Ouais !_ fit Hyde en reconnaîssant la voix de son bassiste.

_Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle ?_

_Non, mais je parie que tu vas me le dire, _lâcha Hyde en réprimant un baillement tant bien que mal.

_Un peu, ouais. Je t'appelle parce que tu n'es pas avec moi._

_Oh merde... _fit le chanteur en s'asseyant dans son lit. _Il est si tard que ça ?_

_14h... _fit la voix du bassiste, plus amusée que moralisatrice.

_Tu plaisantes ?!_

_Du tout. Tu dormais vraiment ? _S'étonna Tetsu. _Mais tu as fait quoi de ta nuit, pour être crevé comme ça ?_

Evidemment, le souvenir de la nuit passée revint sans peine à la mémoire de Hyde, qui voulut presque s'arracher les cheveux. C'est horrible comme les choses sont différentes, une fois que le sommeil est passé dessus. Il ne s'agit que de quelques heures supplémentaires, et pourtant... Parce qu'on n'est plus dans la situation, on a le recul suffisant pour l'appréhender d'un autre angle de vue... et ça fait peur. Les ressentis ne sont plus aussi forts que lorsque l'on vit les choses, forcément... Néanmoins, ça semblait très réel, dans la tête de Hyde, qui gémit :

_Ah pitié. Me parle pas de cette nuit... On l'oublie, on l'efface, c'est tabou !_

_Tiens... t'as fait une connerie, toi ! _S'amusa le bassiste.

_Oui. Enfin non, peut-être pas... ca dépend, conclut le chanteur, _se disant qu'il n'était pas rendu.

_Houla... Pas simple, quoi._

_Ah non, du tout... Dis, pendant que je te tiens, je peux te poser une question ? _Hésita Hyde.

_Sûr. Vas-y._

_Tu crois qu'il est possible pour quelqu'un... _murmura-t-il si bas, que Tetsu s'accrocha au combiné pour tout bien saisir. _Enfin je veux dire... Il arrive qu'on ait une opinion bien arrêtée sur les gens, tu vois. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut bouger, au bout d'un certain temps ?_

_Tu veux dire... Voir quelqu'un autrement ? _Traduisit Tetsu sans grande difficulté.

_Par exemple, oui._

_Ben j'imagine que oui... _répondit le leader après un temps de réflexion. _Les gens évoluent, donc partant de là, sans doute que c'est possible... Ca se saurait, si on rentrait tous dans des petites cases et qu'on n'en sortait jamais._

_Hm..._

Mouais... Tetsu ne disait pas que des conneries, après tout. Même si là, ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, quand même... Hyde cherchait désespérément à qualifier tout cela, à savoir à quoi il fallait s'attendre... Mais Yasu était du genre imprévisible aussi. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser guider, finalement ? Après tout, c'était une option comme une autre, non ? Elle déplut un peu à Hyde, qui n'aimait pas tellement prendre des risques, du moins pour ce qui était de la gestion de sa vie privée. Comme il ne disait plus rien, Tetsu lança avec humour :

_Je sens à ton intonation, que c'est pas du tout ce que tu voulais entendre ! _

_'Sais pas..._

_Hola, mais tu nous joues un vrai drame en plusieurs actes, là !_

_Non... non non, t'en fais pas, tu me connais, _le rassura le chanteur.

_Oui, justement. Je dois mettre en place une cellule psychologique ?_

_Oh mais arrête ! _Fit Hyde e nriant. _Je passe toujours pour un névrosé !_

_Névrosé et psychopathe, _rectifia Tetsu.

_Ah ouais, j'oubliais._

_Bon c'est pas tout ça, on a une chance de te voir aujourd'hui, ou tu rappliques juste pour le dîner ?_

_J'arrive ! Je suis déjà parti !_

Ca pour être parti... Dans sa tête aussi, ça se dispersait pas mal, il falalit le reconnaître... Dans sa liste des choses à faire, il y en avait une ou deux qui méritait d'être notifiées. Certains notent de penser à acheter du lait, d'autre à prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin... Hyde lui, notait clairement : 'parler à Yasu'. Car après tout, il ne fallait pas rester comme cela, c'était un coup à ce que la situation pourrisse... Et qui sait, peut-être qu'en le revoyant, la réponse viendrait toute seule ? Après tout, cette nuit, ça s'était quand même surtout joué à l'instinct...


	9. Accepter

**Je ne voulais frustrer personne, promis ! XD. A dire vrai, j'ai hésité sur la marche à suivre, au chapitre précédent. Et puis je me suis dit que ça serait plus drôle ainsi, j'avoue XD. **

**Chapitre de transition un peu, celui-là... Le prochain sera réellement déterminant... et on approche de la fin de la fic :)**

**Accepter**

Quand Yasu se réveilla, en début d'après-midi... La chambre tournait. Les cadres, et même la fenêtre penchaient drôlement. Et les couleurs étaient agressives... Tout comme cette lumière qui pointait à travers les volets et les rideaux. Quand il ouvrit franchement les yeux, il se prit une barre en plein milieu du front, un mal de crâne assomant... Une main posée à plat sur son front -comme si cela allait changer quelque chose !-, il repoussa les couvertures et se leva... Il s'y reprit à trois fois pour se stabiliser sur ses deux jambes et oser faire un pas... non sans s'appuyer sur le mur pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain à la rechercher d'un peu d'aspirine. Quelle gueule de bois, bon sang... Enfin, il y avait des points positifs : pas de mal de ventre ni de bouche pâteuse... Juste la tête qui ressemblait à une grosse caisse, quoi. Il en serait quitte pour passer le reste de la journée dans du coton. Parfaitement réveillé maintenant, Yasu se rendit à la cuisine -en se disant qu'il faudrait faire le ménage, ici... mais pas aujourd'hui- à la recherche de nourriture... Ce qu'il avait faim !

Piochant dans une boîte de gâteaux secs probablement ouverte la veille, il s'assit et résolut de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Voyons... Ca avait été une chouette soirée. Il avait revu de vieux copains, ils avaient chanté, bu, mangé, discuté, bien rigolé surtout... Franchement, ça avait été super ! A refaire dès que possible ! Malgré tout... que ses vieux potes veuillent bien lui pardonner de penser cela, mais... Le meilleur moment avait sans conteste été celui qui s'était déroulé dans sa chambre, avec Hyde. Il avait beau avoir bu plus que de raison, chaque seconde de ce moment demeurait parfaitement intacte dans sa mémoire. En fermant les yeux alors qu'il mâchouillait un énième gâteau, il y repensa... Il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau... Ses lèvres sur les siennes... son odeur dans la pièce... Son sourire, son regard, sa façon de bouger... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentit un peu fiévreux. Ses doigts passèrent distrairement sur ses lèvres tandis que son coeur s'emballa... difficile de le nier. Il était bel et bien amoureux. Ca lui avait pris du temps, pour faire le tri. Comprendre où s'arrêtait l'admiration, où commençait... 'autre chose'. C'est comme cela qu'il appellait ces étranges sentiments, au début. Plus besoin de se leurrer. Hier, si Hyde avait bien voulu, les choses auraient rapidement pu dégénérer un peu... Pour autant et même si ça l'était forcément un peu aussi, ça n'était pas que physique. Plus il connaîssait Hyde, plus il le trouvait génial. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les questions qu'il lui posait conçernaient plus l'homme que l'artiste. Si ça, ça n'était pas un signe...

Il laissa passer l'après-midi ainsi, presque sereinement... Bizarrement, il n'avait pas tellement peur de la réaction de Hyde... Il commençait à le connaître un peu, maintenant. A comprendre sa façon de fonctionner... Hyde était surtout quelqu'un de plus réservé que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire... A le voir comme ça, on pouvait le trouver sûr de lui. Il avait une certaine aisance dans sa façon de s'exprimer, une façon d'être qui pouvaient laisser à penser, de loin, qu'il était quelqu'un de confiant. En réalité, c'était surtout un air qu'il se donnait. Si l'on grattait un peu, il était facilement pris au dépourvu. Sa réaction lors de leur première rencontre, quand l'enthousiasme de Yasu l'avait quelque peu effrayé, parlait d'elle-même... Il suffisait de savoir comment se comporter avec lui, et l'apprivoiser devenait plus aisé... Yasu y était bien arrivé, après tout. Et puis un détail aussi, n'était pas à négliger. Hier soir... enfin, cette nuit, plus exactement... Hyde s'était facilement laissé emporter. Ca n'avait rien d'un _'je fais ce que tu me demandes'_ comme on rendrait un service en passant... A cet instant, et même si peut-être, c'était moins évident pour lui, il partageait l'envie de Yasu. La façon dont il avait agi... sa tendresse, sa douceur... Tout cela était éloquent. Hyde n'en avait peut-être pas vraiment conscience, mais il se pourrait bien qu'il ressente un peu plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Yasu ne trouvait pas cela déraisonnable, de le penser. Et partant de là, pourquoi ne tenterait-il pas sa chance ? Il n'était pas de ceux qui hésitaient et laissaient passer l'occasion. Il y avait le risque que Hyde se referme, qu'il prenne ses distances... Mais il l'avait bien récupéré une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et Yasu, clairement, le voulait. Alors il se battrait un peu, pour l'obtenir. Partant du principe que quelqu'un comme Hyde se mérite, il allait manoeuvrer pour amener Hyde à se poser les bonnes questions... Bien sûr, il allait falloir mettre de l'eau dans son vin et ne pas débarquer avec ses gros sabots... Chose assez délicate à faire, quand on est aussi spontané que l'est Yasu. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ? C'est donc avec une assez grande confiance en lui qu'il l'appella, en fin d'après-midi. Le chanteur décrocha aussitôt.

_Hyde-san ?_

_Oui... Salut._

_Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non, non._

_De toute façon ça ne sera pas long. Je voulais savoir si je vais devoir forcer un barrage pour te revoir, ou si tu vas me laisser t'approcher malgré ce qui s'est passé... _demanda Yasu, se disant que pour la diplomatie, il repasserait.

Un blanc. Yasu guetta une réaction, mais rien ne vint, dans un premier temps. Et là, il se mordit la lèvre, maudissant sa grande gueule. Il y avait un temps où il ne se serrait jamais permis ce genre de réflexions avec Hyde... Comme quoi... Mutisme toujours, du côté du chanteur de L'Arc... Forcément, Hyde ne s'attendait pas à ce coup de fil d'une part, et à sa teneur d'autre part. Mais la réponse fut évidente : non, il ne le détestait pas. Il ne le fuierait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, finalement. A dire vrai, il avait envie de savoir... ce que Yasu pensait réellement. Il le savait honnête. Alors il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Pour prendre la bonne décision. Après quelques instants, il le rassura :

_Ecoute, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais... Ce qui s'est passé est ma faute, au moins autant que la tienne, voire plus._

_Parce que tu considères ça comme une faute, alors ? _Demanda Yasu avec un petit pincement au coeur.

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que..._

_Hyde-san... _le coupa-t-il. _Je suis sérieux, tu sais._

_Sérieux ?_

_Je sais bien que tu crois parler à un fan. A un gamin même, malgré mon âge. Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, je le sens. Mais je... suis sérieux, _acheva Yasu, un peu tremblant.

_Yasu-kun, je ne suis pas certain qu'en parler au téléphone soit..._

_Tout à fait d'accord. On peut se voir, là ?_

Ah mais faites-le taire, quelqu'un ! Yasu en tapa du pied sur le sol, exaspéré par son attitude. Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer un peu, non ? Là, s'il le voyait maintenant, que se passerait-il, vu son état de nerfs ? Il lui sauterait dessus ou alors il lui rejouerait la scène de leur rencontre, puissance dix. Et ça risquait d'être désastreux. Et puis même, ce n'était pas en étant si catégorique qu'il le ferait plier... Hyde fut surpris de la tournure que prenaient les choses... Il répliqua un peu sèchement :

_Maintenant ? Euh... on est en pleine répétition, là._

_Ok. Je t'attendrai, _répondit Yasu, décidemment implaccable aujourd'hui.

_Yasu-kun..._

_Oui ?_

_J'ai jamais voulu te blesser, tu sais..._

_Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Pas encore._

_'Pas encore' ?_

_A tout à l'heure !_

_'Pas encore'_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? La réponse ne fut pas très difficile à trouver, tout compte fait. Cela voulait simplement dire qu'il pourrait fort bien le blesser, maintenant. En n'agissant pas de la manière qu'espèrait Yasu. Mais qu'espèrait-il, au juste ? Allait-il s'excuser ? Peu probable... Il était... 'sérieux', selon ses propres termes. En vérité, ce qui allait être dit lorsqu'ils se verraient, ça non plus, ça n'était pas bien compliqué à se représenter. Du coup, Hyde passa le reste de la journée à se faire engueuler. Déjà qu'il « était arrivé à plus de 14h, et en plus il n'en fichait pas une rame ! », d'après les propos de Ken. Même le placide Yukki avait une folle envie de lui tordre le coup, en le voyant le regard perdu dans le vague, en train de chanter sans grande conviction... Tetsu, lui, comprit bien qu'il y avait un souci : il ne ressemblait pas à Hyde de prendre les répétitions à la légère... Mais après tout, c'était quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas.

Le soir venu, ayant convenu par messages d'un bar calme comme point de rencontre, le chanteur prit sa voiture pour rejoindre Yasu, une boule se formant dans sa gorge tout le long du trajet... Il était vraiment... Stressé. Stressé et curieux, à l'idée de le revoir. Curieux parce que... Qu'est-ce que le simple fait de le revoir allait bien pouvoir procurer en lui ? Aurait-il à nouveau des idées bizarres, ou reverrait-il simplement le Yasu qu'il connaîssait bien maintenant ? Sa propre réaction tout comme celle de son ami l'inquiétait un peu. Hyde était de ceux qui n'aimaient pas trop naviguer en terrain inconnu... Quand il entra dans le café, Yasu était déjà là, il le reconnut aisément. Il prit place en face de lui.

_Salut..._

_Salut. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé en plein travail, au fait, _fit Yasu aussitôt.

Hyde aperçut sur la table, de fins morceaux blanc. La serviette en papier n'avait pas résisté, entre les mains de Yasu. Il l'avait déchirée en lambeaux avant de la réduire en de plus petits morceaux encore. Partie, sa belle assurance ? A l'évidence oui, si l'on en jugeait par le nombre de mégots dans le cendrier... L'un fumait encore, alors que Yasu entamait une nouvelle cigarette, d'ailleurs. Ca n'était pas très sympa, mais Hyde fut un pe urassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être un peu paumé...

_Pas de problème... De toute façon je n'étais pas à ce que je faisais, aujourd'hui..._

_J'y suis un peu pour quelque chose ? _Demanda Yasu en le regardant en coin.

_Yasu-kun... _hésita Hyde, éludant ainsi la question. _Je pense que tu me dois quelques explications._

_Ah ?_

_Je voudrai savoir... Pourquoi tu m'as demandé un truc pareil ? Tu aurais pu choisir un défi à la con, c'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel type bourré. Toi, c'est comme si tu n'attendais que ce prétexte. Pourquoi ?_

_C'est une vraie question, ou tu es complètement abruti ?_

Oui décidemment, il était loin, le temps où Yasu ne se serrait jamais permis une telle réflexion avec lui... Il regretta aussitôt son ton ironique et ses paroles un peu précipitées... Mais aussi, il n'était pas totalement dans le faux ! Hyde le faisait exprès, ou quoi ?! Ou alors voulait-il entendre quelque chose de précis ? Cela accentua quelque peu la nervosité déjà palpable de Yasu...

_Excuse-moi ? _Fit Hyde, un peu surpris.

_Toi, excuse-moi. Désolé, mais ta question est stupide. Pourquoi veut-on être embrassé, en règle générale ? Parce qu'on en a envie !_

_D'accord, mais pourquoi ?_

_Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas puceau quand même ?_

_Yasu-kun ! _S'écria Hyde, alors qu'un homme qui passait pas loin d'eau riait discrètement.

_Désolé, mais je trouve ça... Ou alors tu veux me faire parler ?_

_J'avoue..._

_Hyde-san, le problème est toujours le même : j'ai le sentiment que tu ne me croiras pas, quoi que je dise._

_Je te promets que si. Je te connais maintenant. Même si tu es un peu exhubérant et enthousiaste, tu es toujours honnête._

Hyde reconnaîssait difficilement le Yasu qu'il connaîssait bien maintenant. Celui qui lui parlait, là, était... nerveux, comme en attestaient les malheureuses serviettes en papier déchirées, par exemple. Il parlait bas, sèchement, il bafouillait... Son sourire avait disparu... Il faisait très déterminé néanmoins... Moins... puéril. C'est ça. Il n'y avait pas d'admiration, d'enthousiasme exagéré. Ils parlaient d'égal à égal. Et cela plut à Hyde. Il aimait beaucoup son nouvel ami, mais il est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu trop adoré parfois... Alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Etre adoré, quel intérêt ? Etre aimé était bien plus intéressant... Il eut le sentiment d'avoir le vrai Yasu en face de lui. Celui qu'il devait probablement être avec n'importe qui. Celui qui riait, qui corrigeait, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche... qui ne prenait pas de gants. Il le découvrait, en même temps que Yasu ne le traîtait plus comme la huitième merveille du monde. Et Hyde avait enfin le sentiment de compter. De vraiment compter. Lui, pour ce qu'il était. Comme s'il attendait cela depuis le début...

Yasu écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier bien plein, et il jugea de la situation. Au stade où il en était, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il pouvait tout gagner, ou certes perdre Hyde. Mais de toute façon, s'il devait essuyer un refus, il ne voyait pas bien comment ils pourraient conserver des relations normales après cela, alors... Il était entier, donc c'était tout ou rien, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

_Tu vas croire ce que je te dirais, _demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

_Juré._

_Tu me laisseras aller jusqu'au bout ?_

_Promis._

_Très bien. Alors apprête-toi à être bien gêné, parce que j'ai un sac très lourd à vider !_

Hyde déglutit. Et de quoi était-il rempli, ce sac ? Toute la question était là... Néanmoins, ce qu'i lespèrait se vérifiait. En face de Yasu, les choses prenaient tournure... Il commençait à bien entrevoir de quoi il était question, et même, à formuler des réponses... Mais il avait promis, il tiendrait. Il attendrait que tout soit dit.


	10. C'est pas trop tôt

**Lilys, je ne sais pas si j'ai pu poster ce chapitre à temps (je ne crois pas en plus T_T), mais le voilà quand même :). Pour le titre, je n'ai pas été me creuser la cervelle, j'avoue XD...**

**Dernier chapitre ! Bon, la fic n'est pas si longue que certaines, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré cela ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur ce pairing, même si ça n'a pas toujours été évident ! :).**

**J'ai changé le rating, et j'en connais au moins une à qui ça fera plaisir XD. C'est un peu court, la fin, mais j'ai voulu tenter de faire autrement que d'habitude. J'espère y être arrivée.**

**C'est pas trop tôt**

Ils sortirent marcher un peu, finalement. Trop d'oreilles indiscrètes, dans un lieu public tel que celui-ci; cela n'aidait pas à se mettre à l'aise... C'était vraiment trop sérieux, tout ça... Normalement... Enfin, toutes les personnes avec qui Hyde avait déjà été... Ca s'était fait comme ça. Normalement, sans grandes phrases ni déclarations. C'était comme cela que ça devait être, non ? Mais pour la première fois, il se trouvait dans une situation peu claire, où la personne qui lui faisait face voulait et devait s'expliquer. Et cela ajoutait un côté... solennel à la scène, qui mis Hyde assez mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, comme il était de plus en plus certain de ce qu'il voulait précisément entendre, il se contenta d'attendre que Yasu se décide. Yasu qui au passage, n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'excité de service qu'il connaîssait. Son visage était grave, étonnement sérieux. Même sa voix était posée... Un vrai changement.

_Hyde-san, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que... Même si tu n'étais pas connu et tout ça... Même si tu faisais complètement autre chose et que je t'avais rencontré d'une autre manière... Hier soir, je t'aurais fait la même demande._

_Mais..._

_Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas après ton image ou ce que tu fais que j'en ai. C'est toi qui m'intéresse._

_V... Vraiment ? _Bafouilla Hyde, dont la timidité prenait le pas sur son apparente assurance habituelle.

_Je ne peux pas te reprocher d'avoir du mal à me croire... _fit Yasu avec un sourire gêné. _Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre. Tu sais, j'étais déjà dans le métier, la première fois que je t'ai entendu._

_Oui, tu as débuté dans ces mêmes années, toi aussi,_ acquiesça-t-il.

_Oui. Mais ça ne change rien, ce que l'on fait. Quand je t'ai entendu, j'ai adoré ce que tu faisais. Enfin, ce que vous faisiez d'ailleurs, car c'est aussi du groupe que je suis fan. Et toi... Tu n'as pas idée de l'admiration que j'ai nourri pour toi._

Au contraire, vus les tremblements légers de sa voix, Hyde commençait juste à en avoir une vague idée... C'était très flatteur, évidemment. Comment dire le contraire ? Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait. De sa part, du moins. Yasu eut un petit rire et il poursuivit :

_Je sais bien que ça te gêne, que je dise ça. Mais j'y suis obligé, pour t'expliquer la suite._

_J'écoute, _dit simplement Hyde, qui commençait à se sentir rougir.

_Te rencontrer personnellement est une chose différente. Je l'ai dissocié de cette admiration que j'avais et que j'aurais toujours, d'ailleurs. Ca n'empêche. Tu aurais pu être un sacré con. Avoir du talent n'empêche pas d'être humainement un con, ça se saurait. Et crois-moi, je suis peut-être naïf, mais je m'en serai aperçu, si tu n'avais pas été un type bien._

Cela eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, qui était assez pesante jusque là. La franchise naturelle de Yasu avait fait merveille. Ce qu'il disait était très vrai, bien sûr, mais c'était la façon toute personnelle qu'il avait d'expliquer comment, en gros, il aurait été très déçu si Hyde avait été le dernier des imbéciles... Cela fit sourire le principal intéressé, qui se détentit d'un coup et répondit simplement :

_Merci..._

_Mais de rien, _répondit Yasu, souriant maintenant. _J'ai adoré ta personnalité autant que ton travail. Sauf que lorsqu'on parle de quelqu'un et plus seulement de ce qu'il fait, ça porte un autre nom. Tu saisis ?_

_Donc, quoi... _bafouilla Hyde, se sentant dos au mur. _Tu... m'aimes ?_

Bizarrement, au lieu de se sentir angoissé à souhait, Hyde eut plutôt l'impression... que le calme revenait en lui, peu à peu. Il touchait au but. Il allait entendre ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. D'ailleurs, avant même que Yasu en dise quoi que ce soit, son visage parla pour lui. Un faible hochement de tête, très serein... Un regard fixé sur lui... Une expression très sérieuse et sûr de lui sur le visage... Pas de doute possible. Mais le Yasu sérieux, ça n'était pas tellement lui. Pas complètement. Alors, comme l'on dit toujours 'chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop...' Yasu redevint progressivement celui qu'il était normalement : enjoué, honnête. Il résolut de répondre sur le ton de l'humour, sachant bien qu'il serait compris :

_Si tu me voles mes répliques, tu me casses tout mon effet !_

_Mais je suis... _murmura Hyde, amusé malgré lui. _Enfin, tu me connais maintenant ! Je suis méfiant, voire agressif parfois... Je t'ai envoyé bouler une fois et je t'ai remis à ta place dès qu'un truc ne me plaîsait pas. Et puis j'ai mauvais caractère..._

_Et si ça me plaît, à moi ? _Répondit Yasu du tac au tac, un grand sourire collé au visage.

_Yasu-kun..._

_Tu m'as fait un chouette cadeau, hier. Et si tu me dis que c'était par pure bonté d'âme, je sens que je vais bien rigoler..._

_J'ai besoin de m'asseoir._

_Tu es assis._

_Ouais... _murmura Hyde pensivement, avant de s'écrier : _C'est Tet-chan qui avait raison !_

_Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? _Demanda Yasu sans comprendre.

_Il a dit... Que je devrais me demander pourquoi je voulais que tu m'apprécies et que tu arrêtes seulement de... Il avait tout compris ! _S'exclama Hyde, un peu long à la détente.

_Là, je décroche._

_Je crois bien... Je crois... qu'en fait... il est possible que tu me plaises aussi._

Bon à la base, cela devait être une réflexion personnelle. Mais Hyde se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il mis une main sur sa bouche, mais trop tard, les mots étaient sortis spontanément. Juste au moment où Yasu venait de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait plus d'histoire de fan là-dedans, il se sentit pourtant l'envie de hurler comme une groupie. Chose qu'il se retint de faire de justesse. Mais il n'en espèrait pas tant, aussi.

_Ca en fait, des 'si' ! Mais je m'en contenterai sans peine... Hé, non !_

_Quoi ?_

_J'ai une petite chance, alors ? _Réalisa Yasu, éberlué.

_Ben... Oui._

_Je crois que je vais hurler !_

_Quoi ? Ah mais..._

Hyde fut coupé en plein dans son élan, tandis que Yasu appliquait sa règle d'or : spontanéité toujours, avant le reste. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait arrêté sa marche, s'était emparé du bras de Hyde pour l'obliger à lui faire face et il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser aux antipodes du précédent : brûlant, passionné... Pas agressif non plus, mais désireux de montrer à quel point Yasu était comblé... Bon, vue la façon dotn Hyde s'était exprimé, l'on pouvait croire qu'il n'était pas encore trop sûr de lui, mais Yasu commençait à le connaître, maintenant... Toutes ses hésitations et moyens détournés, il fallait les prendre pour un oui. D'autant que là, Hyde n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui chercherait à se débattre... au contraire, même. La surprise passée, il se laissa faire sans broncher... En se disant même qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur un type aussi tenace que Yasu. Sans cela, il serait passé à côté de quelque chose qui promettait d'être assez chouette, en fait... Pour autant, ce fut Yasu justement, qui lâcha prise le premier, reculant même d'un pas. Il craignait d'avoir été trop loin. Fichue spontanéité !

_Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !_

_Et qui t'a demandé d'arrêter ? _

_Eh ?!_

Hyde souriait. C'est qu'en fait, depuis la première fois, il n'avait pas arrêté de se dire qu'il aimaierait recommencer... C'était chose faite. Et bien faite, même. Rencontrer Yasu lui avait apporté pas mal de choses, mais là, s'il fallait ne penser qu'à une, ce serait celle-là : arrêter un peu de se prendre la tête et de vivre toujours en pensant à demain... aujourd'hui n'est pas si mal, finalement... Il devrait être comme lui : plus franc, plus honnête avec lui-même... Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer.

Et un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de Yasu, deux personnes entrèrent avec des projets bien précis en tête... Puisque tout était clair désormais, il n'y avait aucun mal à assouvir une envie qui trottait dans la tête de Yasu depuis un moment... Depuis la veille pour Hyde, mais ça n'empêchait pas l'intensité. Deux corps semblaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, tandis que des mains cherchaient à enlever les vêtements de l'autre entre deux baisers brûlants... Cette fois, Hyde ne partirait pas. Et il ne se retiendrait pas non plus. Et le sentir s'abandonner à chaque seconde un peu plus rendait Yasu de moins en moins apte à réfléchir... Il se colla un peu plus à lui de façon à accentuer l'excitation de Hyde, qui laissa échapper un soupir impatient... Yasu posa alors sa main sur son excitation et la caressa tout en achevant de lui retirer sa chemise. La respiration de Hyde se fit plus rapide, ses mouvements plus désordonnés... Il ne pouvait déjà plus attendre. Lorsque Yasu fit tomber son pantalon et glisser sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer, Hyde ne put retenir un gémissement. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, tant c'était déjà trop bon... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventures, mine de rien. D'histoire sérieuse, en core plus. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle son corps réagit rapidement à ce traitement expert.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit et Yasu quitta son membre pour couvrir son cou de baisers... Hyde en fut un peu frustré, mais il se laissa volontiers faire, présentant que la suite des évènements vaudrait le déplacement. Yasu continua d'embrasser son torse en mordillant parfois sa peau ça et là... Une petite douleur grisante donna à Hyde l'impression de recevoir des décharges électriques dans tout le corps... Encore plus lorsque soudainement, il sentit une bouche s'emparer de son érection. Il en hoqueta de surprise et il sentit la température agumenter aussitôt. Yasu était entreprenant. Et les gémissements qu'il reçevait en réaction l'incitaient à poursuivre dans cette fois. Doucement, Hyde posa sa main sur sa tête, caressant ainsi ses cheveux faiblement, se perdant dans les méandres du plaisir qui l'envahissait complètement maintenant... Il lui fallut de la concentration pour parler, alors qu'il se sentait arrivé à la limite :

_Yasu... si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir..._

Aussitôt, Yasu remonta jusqu'à lui pour le gratifier d'un long baiser tendre à souhait...Mais Hyde n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait en lui, et maintenant. Attendre n'était plus possible, désormais. La dernière parcelle d'hésitation qui traînait encore chez Yasu le quitta brusquement lorsque Hyde l'attira contre lui et qu'il sentit à quel point son désir était grand. Le souffle haletant qu'il perçevait à son oreille acheva de le rendre fou. Il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Hyde, s'attardant au passage sur son ventre avant de passer par l'intérieur des cuisses. Puis il introduisit un doigt en lui pour le préparer. Nouvel hoquet de surprise chez Hyde, qui commençait à ne plus toucher terre. Il savait que cette étape n'était pas à négliger si l'on voulait éviter toute douleur, mais il avait trop envie de lui pour se retenir.

_Viens maintenant... Prends-moi..._

Si l'on avait dit à Yasu qu'un jour, Hyde lui dirait ces quelques mots, il aurait bien rigolé, sans doute... Mais c'était bel et bien réel. Hyde avait envie de lui. Peu importe ce qui se passerait demain, de quelle manière ils pourraient être ensemble, ça n'était pas important pour le moment... Il prit tout de même le temps de faire les choses bien, craignant de se montrer trop brutal. Mais lorsqu'il se plaça à l'entrée de Hyde, ce dernier suçota le lobe de son oreille, ce qui envoya balader toute bonne résolution chez Yasu. Il le prit aussitôt, le plus doucement qu'il put vu son état. Hyde enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins et se cambra pour le laisser venir complètement tandis que Yasu étouffait ses cris dans un énième baiser passionné... Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de ça, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était en train de lui faire l'amour. Que le corps de Hyde frémissait sous ses caresses, que sa bouche murmurait déjà son prénom... Le voir ainsi était tellement excitant que Yasu eut du mal à ne pas aller trop vite. Hyde fit quelques mouvements pour l'iciter cependant à accélrer la cadence et Yasu dû bientôt accéder à sa requête. Cela ne durerait pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais qu'importe : il avait réussi à le convaincre. A lui montrer l'importance qu'il avait pour lui et à quel point il l'aimait. Et maintenant, il voulait le lui faire resentir...

_Il... n'y a plus de 'si'..._ murmura Hyde avec peine, après un temps.

_Q... quoi ?_

Hyde sourit, et Yasu comprit. Tout à l'heure, quand il n'était pas très sûr... Ces détours, ces 'si' qu'il formulait... Là, ils venaient de tomber. Il l'aimait aussi. Bien sûr, qu'il l'aimait ! Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il se soit à ce point familiarisé avec tous les traits de caractère de Yasu, que cela ait autant d'influence et d'importance pour lui ? Et qu'hier, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Yasu soit sobre et qu'il n'ait pas à s'arrêter ?... Le sourire de Yasu était une chose indescriptible, particulièrement à cet instant. Il reflétait tant de douceur, de joie de vivre, d'optimisme... et d'amour, aussi que Hyde, trop émotif, crut qu'il allait verser sa larme. Le plaisir l'emporta de peu, à mesure que Yasu allait et venait en lui et touchait le point sensible. L'ascension vers le plaisir n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Les derniers gémissement disparurent dans un autre baiser, et ils se libérèrement en même temps, épuisés. Tremblant, Hyde eut toutes les peines du monde et le serrer dans ses bras comme il le voulait, tant ses gestes étaient encore peu sûrs... Il n'avait pas le souvenir que ça ait déjà été si beau... Peut-être que cela venait de Yasu ? Yasu qui avait un coeur énorme et une volonté toute aussi grande... et qu'il aimait, il en était absolument certain.


End file.
